The Prophesy
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: A new evil that has the power to change the Past and the Future has taken over the Digital World. An ancient prophesy revealed how to defeat the evil, although it puts the Digidestind's children on the line. Can they save the Digital world, and themselves
1. Meeting the Kids

Characters:  
  
Siena Kamiya-11  
  
Tyler 'Ty' Kamiya-11  
  
Kira Takaishi-11  
  
Brandon Takaishi-8  
  
Kerry Ichijoji - 11  
  
Terry Ichijoji- 12  
  
Josh Kido-13  
  
Isabel Izumi-11  
  
Justin Ishida-11  
  
Arianna 'Ari' Ishida-11  
  
David Motomiya -11  
  
Nolee Hida (I forgot what Cody's last name was so sorry!)-8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I DO own the Digidestind's kids! *Does an excited dance. * Yippee!  
  
~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~8  
  
An endless field of grass lay in front of her. Happy laughter rang in the air eternally. For some reason she wanted to protect this place forever, to protect all the happy people. Then, darkness sprang in the air and this time, cruel laughter rang in the air. Like shooting darts into her heart.  
  
11-year-old Siena Kamiya woke up with a start, her breathing shallow and ragged. That place, it was like she was there before. But how can that be possible, she had never been there before? She probably ate bad chocolate yesterday with Ty.(A/N: Ty is pronounced the same as Tai.)  
  
Siena groggily heaved herself out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling crimson eyes stared back at her. She remembered vaguely something about a Math test so she quickly took off her Pajamas and changed into a white T- shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of light blue jeans and clipped 2 gold clips in her hair. Siena was a tomboy and wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, yawning a good morning to her twin brother Ty. 11-year-old Tyler Kamiya was called Ty because it sounded like his Dad's name, Tai. He had short copper-red hair and his dad's chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt and a pair of brown khakis. The twins shared a favorite hobby; soccer.  
  
"Where's Mom?" asked Siena after pouring herself some cereal. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, their mom is Sora.) Ty shrugged, "Probably went to visit Aunt Kari. I think Dad is at a bank meeting. (A/N: They think their Dad is a Bank Manager. I'll explain later.)  
  
Then Siena looked at the clock. It was already 8: 15! "Argh! Ty we're going to be late for school! Come on!" Siena quickly grabbed her backpack and Ty followed her clutching his backpack.  
  
They parked their bikes at the edge of the field and ran. Then Ty suddenly stopped and his face turned red. Siena quickly turned to where Ty was looking at and smiled.  
  
It was 11-year-old Isabel Izumi, Izzy's daughter. Isabel had the beauty and the brains, with long scarlet hair and emerald eyes. Isabel was wearing a forest green T-shirt with a black denim skirt that went below her knees. Ty had an immense crush on her since what, forever? Practically everyone knew this except for well, Isabel.  
  
Siena smirked. Her twin always acted like a complete dork in front of her. Siena rolled her eyes and pushed her brother ahead. "Go on, talk to her!" she hissed. Ty stammered and said something about losing his voice but Siena yelled, "Hey Isabel!" and Ty froze. Isabel turned around and smiled. "Hey guys! What's up?" Ty kept staring at the ground as if the dirt looked really interesting until Siena kicked him hard in the shins. "Ouch! What was that for?" he whispered. "Are you okay Ty?" said Isabel. "Y.yeah! I.I'm fine. Heh heh."  
  
"Hi guys! What's hanging?" said 11-year-old David, Davis's son. He looked just like Davis except he didn't have the goggles and he wore dark sunglasses on top of his head and that he had green-blue eyes. He was so full of himself but was always there when his friends needed him. David was the class clown and always did something goofy even when it was the most depressing day. He was wearing a Navy T-shirt and a blue vest with white strips running down on it and beige jeans.  
  
"Phew! Are we late?" said 11-year-old Kira Takaishi. Kira had short blond hair and electric blue eyes and she always had her mom's camera with her. (A/N: Her mom is Kari. Do yah get it? Kira? Kari?) She wore a white T-shirt and a blue pleated skirt. Kira's biggest frustration was David because he kept asking her out.  
  
Running next to her was her 8-year-old little brother Brandon Takaishi. Brandon has brown hair and cheerful cinnamon-red eyes. He wore his dads white hat although it was a bit big for him and a yellow T- shirt, and a pair of blue khakis.  
  
"Hi Kira, will you go out with me?" said David for the 64,724,823,364,012,247,001th time ever since they first met. They never knew if David was just joking or if he was serious. "For the 64,724,823,364,012,247,001th time David, NO!" said Kira and stomped off. David grinned, "She kept track! She must like me!" he said.  
  
11-year-old Kerry Ichijoji, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere (she was good at that) said, "Riiigggghhttttt." Kerry had Navy blue hair and black eyes and wore black jeans, a long magenta T-shirt, and a purple painter's hat.  
  
Her 12-year-old brother, Terry Ichijoji, had lavender hair and lavender eyes. He was very smart but he would rather play the trumpet (which he was VERY bad at.). He wore a pair of beige khakis and a purple T-shirt.  
  
"Hi!" said a cute little voice. It was Nolee Hida, Cody's 8-year-old daughter. She was Brandon's best friend. Nolee had brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a gold T-shirt and a white skirt.  
  
"Hey Nolee!" yelled Brandon. Then, Kira noticed that 2 people were missing. "Hey, where's Ari and Justin?" asked Kira. At that exact second, 2 figures ran towards them. "Hello! Sorry we're late. Are we late?" said Ari Ishida.  
  
11-year-old Ari had light brown hair tied back in a ponytail with long side bangs and blue eyes while her 6-month- older brother had spiky blond hair and hazel eyes. Ari was very fashionable and was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and a red skirt. (A/N: Their mother is Mimi.)  
  
11-year-old Justin was "Mr. Cool" (A/N: You can guess where THAT came from.) and was that silent, strong type. He was best friends with Ty although they fought a lot. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans. He was like an outsider but was quite close to his 6- month-younger sister.  
  
13-year-old Josh Kido was sitting on the grass, reading some biology book. He had blue-framed glasses and navy hair and navy eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a gray T-shirt with jean Capri's.  
  
Ari looked at Siena. Siena had a far-away look in her eyes. "Hey Siena, what's the matter?" she asked, looking concerned. Siena quickly snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, um, nothing. Nothing at all." Siena said quickly. She didn't want to share her nightmare with her friends just yet.  
  
The school bell rang and the kids quickly ran to school, leaving Siena no time to think about her nightmare.  
  
~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~  
  
"And remember; no cheating, no peeking at other peoples paper, and try your best." Droned Mr. Mizuno as he handed out the Math test. Siena was sitting next to Justin in class.  
  
As Siena was trying to find out the answer to an Order of Operation question. Something caught her eye. She looked out the window. It kind of looked like the sky was-short-circuiting?  
  
She leaned over to see more closer but Mr. Mizuno saw her. "Excuse me Miss Kamiya, what are you doing?" "Uh, nothing sir!" said Siena. Some snobby girls at the back of the class started giggling and whispering. Siena learned a long time ago to just ignore them after she had slapped one of them in the face. She tried to concentrate on the test again but it was useless. Finally she dared to peek out the window again. She gasped silently. The sky was normal again, with lazy clouds drifting around. But before she could think more about it, Mr. Mizuno collected the tests when Siena wasn't even half done!  
  
~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~  
  
Siena walked out of the school. Today had been SUCH a horrible day. She got hit in the head with volleyball 3 TIMES in PE, spilled her soda in the cafeteria, flunked her math test, and got her hair stuck in the locker, and much, much more.  
  
Ty was walking next to her and was throwing a soccer ball up and down. Normally, she would have played with him but today she wasn't in the mood. "So what did you get on you math test?" asked Ty. "C-" groaned Siena. "Oh well, who cares? Will it give you any comfort that I got a F?" joked Ty. Siena laughed and nudged her twin. "Hey, isn't that Isabel?" Ty quickly turned around. "Haha! Fooled yah!" joked Siena. ~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~  
  
Kaguya: Do you like? R and R please!  
  
~Next Chapter- The Prophesy Revealed. 


	2. The Prophesy Revealed

"Hey guys! Over here!" called Kerry. The rest of the kids were sitting on the bleachers. When Ty and Siena got to the bleachers, they were all talking and laughing at David's impressing of Mr. Mizuno's 'mouse squashed against the window' look. Finally Siena asked them, "Hey, did you guys see something weird about the sky today?"  
  
They were silent for a minute until Nolee and Brandon said at the same time, "I did!" The others nodded. "It was really weird, like a strange phenomenon." Said Josh in his very Josh-like way. Ari glanced at her watch. "Uh oh, we better get home Justin; you have band practice in 15 minutes." Justin nodded and Kira said, "I think we all better get home, let's talk about this tomorrow." They all agreed to meet here tomorrow after school and they set off to walk home.  
  
~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~  
  
"My Lord Usurper, we have located the children in the Prophesy." Demidevimon said.  
  
"Very good. Get rid of them." Said a voice behind an armchair. "Send Ogremon, he will do."  
  
"But," said the Voice, "leave the Child of Love. Her power to see the Future is growing, I can tell. If I master this power, I will rule all." "Yes Master." Mumbled Demidevimon and he shrunk back into the shadows.  
  
~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~  
  
Siena stumbled and grasped her forehead. That vision, the voice. What was a Demidevimon? She didn't used to always have these visions! The Child of Love? Who was this person? Who is this Usurper?  
  
The children always walked together to the park first because that was where the crossways were. Sometimes they would linger and play but little did they know, this time would change everything.  
  
When they got to the park, the clouds halted in the air and swirled in the sky. They didn't notice it at first until thunder crashed through the sky. "What the." murmured Terry. Then, in the middle of the clouds, fell through an ugly green creature with wild white hair, a club, and blood red eyes. He turned toward the children manically. "I have found them!" he hissed. "Who are you?" said Isabel. "I am Ogremon. And my destiny is to kill. Then I will be free!" and he swung the club crazily.  
  
Then from the swirl of clouds in the sky fell a creature like a lion. "Ogremon!" boomed the creature, "Has Usurpers powers blinded you? The only way you are to be free is if the Prophesy is complete. Have you forgotten?" For a moment Ogremon's red eyes flickered blue, but then he hissed, "Leomon. You have chosen death while I have chosen life in the Legion of Usurper. Won't you join us? Live!" "Never!" boomed Leomon. Then Ogremon said quietly, "So you have chosen death." And before Leomon could dodge the attack, Ogremon yelled,  
  
"Death, Doom, Power!"  
  
That attack hit Leomon squarely in the chest and he crumpled to the ground and started to dissapear. Ogremon turned back to the children. "Now, time to be FREE!" he boomed and charged at them. Finally Ty's voice escaped his throat. "Run!" he yelled. They didn't need to be told twice, they ran as fast as they could but Ogremon was faster. He quickly trapped Isabel in front of a tree. "So, the Child of Knowledge," he said, "as they say, United they stand, divided they fall!" and Ogremon raised his club, getting ready to strike fast, but Ty was faster. Ty quickly shoved Isabel out of harms way the second before the club fell.  
  
Ty and Isabel hit the ground, bruised, but unhurt. When Ogremon saw that he had only hit the tree, his howl of fury turned into a howl of pain, for Leomon had unleashed the rest of his power at Ogremon before he started to disappear. Ogremon's last words before he completely vanished were this, "Usurper! Forgive meeeeeeeeeeee.!"  
  
Ty quickly stood up and helped Isabel to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was really brave of you Ty, Thank you." Isabel said gratefully. Ty immediately started blushing again and staring at the dirt.  
  
~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~  
  
"Ogremon has failed me. I hope you will not." Said the voice. "I shan't My Lord." A cloaked figure said. "Leave now, I need my rest." The voice said. The figure swept away and the voice murmured something under his breath. It was the Prophesy.  
  
On the 11 month and 12th day  
  
The 2 leaders of the Past and Future  
  
Shall determine the Present  
  
Where the Past and Future collide  
  
And call upon the 2 million points of light  
  
But when all the other lights seem to go out  
  
One last light shall shine  
  
And the darkness begone  
  
t 


	3. If I'm not here tomorrow

~Ishida Residence  
  
"Ari? Justin? What's the matter?" Ari and Justin looked up. Her mom walked into the living room. They were surprised. Lately, her mother had been pale and hardly talked. Their father had always been busy although he spent as much time with Ari and Justin as he could. Their mom was always there for Justin and Arianna when they needed help before, helping them with their homework, going to movies with them, and being a wonderful mom. But lately, she had been quiet and secretive, sitting in front of the computer for hours on end. Once, she had fallen asleep in front of the computer and Justin and Ari could hear her murmuring, "Gennai, come quick. prophesy .Digiworld."  
  
Justin glanced at Ari. They had always been able to understand each other through their eyes. Like telepathy. This time, Justin thought to Ari,  
  
"Should we tell Mom? She's been really worried about something lately."  
  
Ari thought back.  
  
"We should, she might not believe us but I think it'll be good if we told her anyway."  
  
Mimi knew about her children's power of thought-speak so she calmly waited. Ari turned to face her mother, "Okay, we'll tell you." And she said everything, from Ogremon falling from the sky, to Ty rescuing Isabel. When she was done, her mother's face was paler that they had ever seen before. But she said, "Wait here." And Mimi swept out of the room.  
  
When she returned, she handed Justin a blue digivice (Their the 02 kind except it was totally one color with grey sides instead of colored sides and a grey color in the middle.) and she gave Ari a green digivice. "Listen; get packed for a long journey. Put food and stuff into your backpack. And bring these devices. Trust no one but a man named Gennai. If I'm not here tomorrow, go to the park where you saw Ogremon. Your friends will be there." She kissed them both on the cheek. "I need to go. Be careful. I love you both." And with that, Mimi quickly ran outside to who-knows-where.  
  
~The Next Morning, Ichijoji Residence  
  
"Is Mom and Dad here Terry?" asked Kerry. Terry shook his head, "I guess we better go to the park." Kerry quickly rushed into the bathroom and put on her round glasses instead of her contacts. Their parent said to get ready for an adventure so now she was ready. "Let's go." She said as she shouldered her Burgundy backpack and tucked her burgundy digivice inside her pocket. Terry nodded and grabbed his black digivice.  
  
~Motomiya Residence  
  
David sighed and took off his sunglasses and put his Dad's goggles on his head instead. "Well world," he said, "I'm ready when you are!"  
  
-Park  
  
"Are we all here?" asked Ty. Everyone nodded. They had been puzzling over the devices. Ty's was orange, Siena's was red, Kira's was pink, Brandon's was bright yellow, Isabel's was royal purple, Josh's was grey, David's was a deep gold, and Nolee's was a dove white color. "What do you think is going to happen now?" asked Nolee. Kira shook her head, "I'm not sure." For a moment, Siena looked among her friends, what would happen to them? She wanted to know!  
  
As if her wish had been granted, she suddenly had another vision. Mist coiled around a gloomy dark palace in a distance but suddenly, she was right in front of the door. Then she was inside a throne room. A dark figure was sitting in a high-backed chair and a girl about her age was on her knees, clearly hurt. "So, the Digidestind of Love, here at last. Come to the Dark Side. Choose life. I will give you eternal power in exchange for one teensy weensy gift." Said the figure mockingly. "Give me your power to see the future, and I won't hurt your friends and you, you will be second in command at my right hand. You never should have gotten the gift. Give it now." The girl hissed one word. "Never." "So, got some Courage from your father eh? Pity I can't kill you now." The girl shakily stood up and Siena had a glance at her face. The face looking at the figure with such hatred was, her.  
  
Siena found herself gasping for breath. Her friends were looking at her, concerned. "Are you all right?" asked timid Nolee. Before she got to say anything else, the clouds whirled and a figure dropped down from the sky, this time human. He had a friendly smile and looked very glad to see them. "Hello, my name is Gennai." He said.  
  
~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&  
  
Tai Kamiya ran towards his best friend, Matt Ishida. "Hey Matt, wait up!" Matt turned around. "Hey Tai! Did you get my message?" he asked. "Yeah, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tai said. "Dude, a school dance is coming up. You better ask Sora before she's taken!" said Matt earnestly. Matt used to go out with Sora but they realized that their relationship wasn't working so they broke up as friends. Matt had realized that Tai had been in love with Sora so he felt a bit guilty. "I don't know Matt." Tai said, "I don't want my heart to get broken again." Matt winced. He felt even worse. "No, it's not because of you Matt." Tai said quickly. Matt smiled, although he still felt pretty bad.  
  
Before Matt could ask Tai what he meant, Izzy Izumi came running up to them. "Hey guys! You'll never believe this!" he yelled. "The Digiworld! The port is open again!"  
  
~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*~~&~~*  
  
Kaguya: A mini-cliffhanger! Yay!  
  
Sakura: R&R please! 


	4. Dad? Is that you?

Kaguya: Hello! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon (I do own the Digidestind's kids though.) and Fangorn Forest (That name is from Lord of the Rings.).  
  
Kaguya: And I would like to thank Agumon 2003 and kawaii-Q for your reviews. Thank you sooooo much! ~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai stared at the sky while he waited for Izzy to set up his computer. The reason why he didn't ask Sora to the dance was because.  
  
~Flashback  
  
Tai was waiting for Sora at her locker. They had always walked home together. He had been thinking of asking Sora to the dance that day when he heard a boy talking.  
  
"Will you come to the dance with me?"  
  
It was a boy called Grant. And he was talking to.Sora. Once again, he had been shot down in the heart. It might have been less painful if someone HAD shot him there. He didn't hear Sora answer but he was pretty sure she would say yes.  
  
~End Flashback  
  
"Hey! Check it out!" Tai glanced at the screen. The screen was blank, or so he thought. A second later, green numbers seemed to be falling down the screen. "This is the Digital Worlds Mainframe. When something happens in the Digital World, it shows here." "So you mean this is the Digital World in data form?" asked Matt. Izzy nodded. "And according to this, the Digital Port is open!" said Izzy excitedly. "Maybe Gennai needs our help! Let's go to the Digital World today!" said Matt. They agreed to tell the others and meet later.  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~  
  
"You're Gennai?" said Ari. Gennai nodded. "Look, could you explain to us what's going on?" said Ty boldly. To everyone's surprise, Gennai chuckled. "So, you're Ty. Not that I'm surprised. You really are Tai's son. I would like to explain but I can't." Before he could say anything else, a big boom echoed in the air. "Darkseekermon! Quickly! Raise your devices in the air and say, Digiport Open!" "Digiport Open!" yelled the kids. And suddenly, they all disappeared.  
  
Ty groggily opened his eyes. All he could see was pink. He groaned and closed his eyes, then opened them again. A pink blob thing was sitting on his chest! He sat up and the 'thing' rolled off. Ty quickly stood up. The pink blob thing had friendly cinnamon eyes and thin long ears coming out from his head. The pink thing also looked very, very happy.  
  
"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!!!!!!!!!" said the pink thing. "My name is Koromon; don't call me Koro, or Mon. Say it with me, Koro-mon. I'm your friend I'm your friend!" said Koromon happily. "Look, I don't even know who you ARE!" said Ty. "They are Digimon." A voice said behind him. It was Isabel. A pink thing was on her shoulder. "Hi Motimon!" said Koromon happily. "Where are we?" said Ty. "In the Digital World." Said another voice. It was Gennai and all the other kids were with him.  
  
They introduced everyone. Siena had a Yokomon on her shoulder, Kira had a Salamon, Brandon had a Tokomon, Kerry had a Pukamon (is that correct?), Terry had a Leafmon, Nolee had an Upamon, Ari had a Tanmon, Justin had a Tsnomon, David had a Demiveemon, and Josh had a Bukamon (which was trying to climb on his head.).  
  
"Now can you tell us what's going on?" asked Ty with Koromon on his shoulder. Gennai stared at the sky, as if he didn't really want to tell them "Okay, well a long time ago 12 children called the Digidestind came to the Digital World and got Digimon Partners like you. They defeated evil after evil in the Digital World. After they thought they defeated the last evil, they lived a normal life for a long time. When they came back to the Digital World, they had married and had children of their own. They thought that it was all safe in the Digital World now but, a prophesy was found, prophesying that those children would grow up and also become Digidestind, and vanquish the worst evil of all. But that prophesy put the children's life on the line if the evil found out.  
  
The evil had been growing in the Digital World since forever. Once, the evil had gone to Odaiba and tried to kill the children there but in the end he didn't die, but was wounded. It was said that one of his powers had gone into one of the children that day, a power to see the future. That was the way that evil had known that he would be destroyed by those children."  
  
"But Gennai, why are we here? Shouldn't you be looking for those children instead of bringing us here?" asked Kira. Gennai was silent, and then they knew. "Gennai, if our parents were Digidestind and now we're the children in the prophesy, our parent would have told us." Said Siena. "Your parents didn't tell you because you not knowing protected you from the evil." Said Gennai. "This evil, called Usurper gained the power to control the Past and the Future. He put this power in the Digital World, clashing it together.  
  
There is a place called Lone Tower in the Digital World. There are now 2 Lone Towers because that is where the Past and the Future clashed together. The Tower of the Past, and the Tower of the future." Said Gennai.  
  
"On the 11 month and 12th day  
  
The 2 leaders of the Past and Future  
  
Shall determine the Present  
  
Where the Past and Future collide  
  
And call upon the 2 million points of light  
  
But when all the other lights seem to go out  
  
One last light shall shine  
  
And the darkness will fade into memory. (A/N: I changed a bit.)  
  
The children were silent. Imagine how you would feel if yesterday you thought you were just a normal kid then now you realized that you had the fate of a world in your hands.  
  
Before they could say anything else, a sonic boom roared. Gennai looked at the sky "The Seekermon was turned evil by Usurper. They drop bombs everywhere when they are in flying mode. You all must go, if the Darkseekermon finds you, you will be killed. Quickly! Go into Fangorn Forest. NOW!" and the Digidestind, (A/N: Now I'm called the kids the Digidestind now.) quickly grabbed their backpacks and ran into Fangorn Forest.  
  
They ran, with the wind twisting in their hair. They heard another boom and were knocked to their feet. Before they knew what happened, a Darkseekermon landed in front of them. "Ah, the Digidestind. The Usurper will be pleased! Perhaps a slit in the throat will kill you all." Said the Darkseekermon manically. Another Darkseekermon landed. "No you are forgetting, these are the children of the Prophesy. They must be killed swifter and deadlier than that. What about a spear pierced in their throat?" asked the Darkseekermon. They raised their spears high but, as the spears came down, it didn't hit the Digidestind, their Digimon charged forward.  
  
"KOROMON! COME BACK!" yelled Ty. Alongside him, his friends were also shouting to their Digimon. In this strange world, those Digimon had cheered them up and now the Digimon were willing to die for them. "Don't worry Ty!" shouted Koromon as he charged. Suddenly, white light burst around them and they saw no more of the battle but they heard.  
  
KOROMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, AGUMON!  
  
YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, BIYOMON!  
  
SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, GATOMON!  
  
TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, PATAMON!  
  
BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, GOMAMON!  
  
MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO, TENTOMON!  
  
TANMON DIGIVOLVE TO, PALMON!  
  
DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO, VEEMON!  
  
TSNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, GABUMON!  
  
PUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, HAWKMON!  
  
LEAFMON DIGIVOLVE TO, WORMMON!  
  
UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO, ARMADILLOMON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy was going over the Digital Mainframe with the other DD's when he suddenly stopped and stared at the screen. "No way!" Izzy whispered and quickly typed something. "What is it Izzy?" asked Mimi. "Check this out." He said and pointed to a few strands of codes; twelve in all. "These codes, I've never seen them before. They have never appeared in here before. And also, look at this code." And pointed to 2 of the strands. "Although I can't read these, these codes are very similar to Tai and Sora's codes when they're in the Digital World. The others are too blurry to read." Izzy said. "Strange." said Ken.  
  
"Well, let's go then! We can go check it out!" said Tai. They all agreed and pointed their Digivices to the screen. "Digiport Open!" and they disappeared.  
  
"Agumon! Long time no see!" said Tai happily after they got to the Digital World. They had landed in the edge of Fangorn forest. "Tai.you're.choking.me." said Agumon as Tai hugged him in a bone-crunching hug. "Oops, sorry." Tai grinned. For a minute, he forgot that he had been sad a few hours ago, but it came back a few minutes later when he caught Sora's eye and she smiled at him. 'I guess I'll only ever be her friend.' Thought Tai sadly. Before they could say anything else, a great white light shone in the middle of the forest. "What's that?" said TK. "Come on! Let's go check it out!" said Kari and the Digimon and the Digidestind ran towards the light.  
  
~~~~~*********~~~~~  
  
The Digimon hurled an attack all together at the Darkseekermon but the ringing inside the Digidestind's ears made it hard to hear. But, they did hear the screech of the Darkseekermon. It was worse than nails on chalkboard. A hundred times worse.  
  
"They're gone!" said Agumon joyfully. "Koromon, Agumon, whoever you are! You did it!" said Ty happily as he hugged him hard. All around him, he heard the others hugging and congratulating their Digimon partners. Then Ty heard something. The voice was familiar, except it sounded younger than the one he knew. "Come on guys! Here it is!" said the voice. Ty stood up. Could it be? Someone emerged from behind the tree and he saw, his father.  
  
~~~~~*********~~~~  
  
Kaguya: Ohhh. MAJOR cliffhanger! R&R please! 


	5. A World Away From Home

Kaguya: Hi! I would like to thank Agumon2004, kawaii-Q, Future1, and Hazy for reviewing. Thank you so much!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siena looked where everyone else was looking and gasped. Her mother and father were there! She knew it was them because she saw pictures of them when they were in High School. Silence hung in the air.  
  
Ty was not known for his patience so finally stepped up and said boldly, "My name is Ty Kamiya and this is Agumon." He said. "You.him.name.how?" stuttered Kari. She looked at Kira and gasped. "Why does that girl look like me?" she thought. "And that boy?" thought Kari. Kira touched her camera around her neck. Her mother had given her that camera when she turned 8. Her mother was also wearing the camera.  
  
Siena stepped up. "My name is Siena Kamiya. This is Biyomon." She said. One by one, the Digidestind stepped up and said their names. Izzy had been typing fast in his laptop and didn't hear Isabel say her last name. "According to this, you are those strange codes we saw in the Real World." Izzy said, "But the thing is, I've never seen a code like this." "Let me see." Said Isabel and she took the laptop. She studied the code strands and smiled. "This is quite basic. What year is this?" she asked. "I.It's 2004." Stuttered Mimi. "Well, since it's quite apparent that you are from the past and we're from the future, the Digital World is unclear of what we are, and plus, this code is from the future so you probably don't get it." The older Digidestind looked shocked at the concept that those kids were their children in the future and that they were from the future. Mimi looked like she was near hyperventilating but the future Digidestind didn't even look fazed.  
  
Finally Tai let out a nervous laugh, "Who would have known it? The only person smarter than Izzy is Izzy's daughter!?" Izzy froze and stared at Isabel. "Oh.my.God." he said and immediately fainted. They didn't notice since they were so wrapped up with meeting their children.  
  
Actually, only the boy's were since the girl's didn't know that they were their children too. "Probably I'm going to be an old maid." Thought Sora, "Although there's something about that girl that's kind of familiar." as she looked at Siena. "Could you tell up what's happening?" asked Matt. The future Digidestind looked at each other. They were really tired and confused about what happened with the Darkseekermon. Sora noticed the look and quickly said, "Why don't we wait till tomorrow, you guys look really tired." They nodded gratefully at Sora and followed the Past Digidestind to the campsite they had found before.  
  
They had brought sleeping bags in their backpacks so they unrolled and quickly fell asleep, except for Siena. She sat near the fire and took something out of her pocket. It was a small crystal star with shiny metal cords entwined across and around it. "Mama." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~*********~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids were 5-year-old and were playing soccer. Suddenly, they clouds turned black and thunder boomed. A cloaked shape had descended. He aimed an attack at the kids. The winds ripped and roared. But, another figure came down. It was Wizardmon. Siena remembered that name because they figure had yelled his name and flung an attack at him but he dodged in. They fought fiercely until the figure had hit the final blow. Wizardmon started to delete but before he was completely gone, he hit the figure with an attack and it hit him in the shoulder. (A/N: The figure is Usurper.)  
  
What happened next Siena would never forget. A great beam of black light came out of nowhere and had encircled her. It was cold and lonely. It felt like it sucked away everything that was good in life.  
  
She couldn't see and was separated from her friends. The black loneliness was like a cage, and it was hard to breathe. Finally Siena broke down and cried. She cried her frustration out, her loneliness, her sadness, until she could cry no more. She fainted and woke up in the hospital. Her parents and Ty were very worried about her and was very happy she had awoken. They said she was in a coma. When she asked them what that thing was, they didn't tell her. Ty didn't know either.  
  
All the other's were okay after that but Siena was troubled, something had happened, but what? She had to stay in the hospital overnight so the doctors could make sure she was all right. The next day she told her mother what had happened.  
  
"Mama, I felt, weird. I felt like there was no." she struggled with a word.  
  
"You mean. Hope?" her mother said.  
  
"Yes! Hope!" Siena said, happy that she had learned a new word.  
  
Her mother took something out of her pocket and put it in Siena's hand.  
  
"Siena, this is for you, my mother gave this to me, and her mother gave it to her. My mother gave it to me to remind me that if the stars still shine bright, there is always light at the end of every dark passage or every dark situation. Now it's time for you to have it. Whatever happens next, good or bad, the star will still shine, and you must stay strong."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Mama!" said Siena happily. Sora smiled and kissed Siena's forehead, her thoughts worrying about her children, and her daughter's new, and unwanted, power.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The star twinkled red because of the fire. "What's that?" a voice said behind her. She quickly put the necklace in her pocket and turned around. Sora smiled. "N.nothing." Stuttered Siena. Isabel had warned them to not tell who their mothers were because it might change the future. Their fathers already knew of course.  
  
Sora sat down next to Siena. In the glow of the firelight, Siena could see that Sora was wearing the star necklace. It was quite strange seeing the star necklace in the past and knowing the star necklace in the future was in her pocket. "You can't sleep?" Sora said. Siena nodded. "It's strange, being a world away from home." Siena said softly. "Yeah, I know." Sora said.  
  
"What's Tai's w. I mean, your mother like?" asked Sora. "Oh, she's really great! She's the best mom in the world. She loves me, Ty, and Dad a lot. We love her a lot too. Sometimes Dad is busy and so is Mom but they're always there when we needed them. But now they can't help us. And right when I needed them the most." Siena was close to crying but quickly blinked back her tears.  
  
The doctors had wanted her to stay in the hospital just one more night to confirm 100% that she was alright. That night, she swore to herself that she would never, ever cry again.  
  
"I.I'm kind of tired." Siena said. "Okay then, goodnight." Sora said. Sora went into her tent and when she was out of sight, Siena slipped her necklace on her neck and snuggled into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Mama." 


	6. Worth Fighting For?

Hi! This is a short chapter that I just felt like writing DISCLAIMER: The usual la-di-da like I don't own Digimon blah. I DO own Ty and Co. so NO COPYING! Special thanks to: Agumon2004 and kawaii-Q. THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES FOR REVIEWING! ~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shone down apon all the Digidestined. They all groggily got up and ate a nice breakfast from reliable Joe's provisions. Finally Matt asked again, "So NOW can you tell us what's going on?"  
  
The future Digidestined immediately choked on their breakfast. This was the question they had been dreading. They were silent, trying to prolong the time that they didn't have to tell them. Siena had tucked the necklace under her shirt yesterday night so Sora wouldn't see and find out that she and Ty were her children and because she felt like it would protect her. At the moment, it seemed like the star and whispered a secret message to her. "You needn't be afraid, Siena. Make your curse be a gift. Tell them." Siena swallowed and finally said, "Okay, I'll tell."  
  
After she told the long tale, the group sat in a long silence. Siena felt like crouching in a small cave and shrink until people forgot about her. Finally Tai spoke, "So, you really are from the future?" They all nodded. "Wow..." Tai was at a loss of words. No wonder Ty and Siena looked familiar. They were his kids!  
  
"How can we trust you?" said Matt. Mimi elbowed him hard in the waist. "Ouch! All I'm saying is, how can we just trust them from their word. I mean..." Said Matt. Justin stood up and after a short glare at his father, he walked off. "Hey! What did I do?" Matt said, seeing everyone glaring at him. "He does that when he's irritated, I better to check on him." Ari said and she quickly ran after her brother.  
  
Ari walked back a few minutes later. She shook her head slowly. "He climbed a tree and ignored me. All he's doing is playing his harmonica." Ari said sadly. Deep down, she felt a little sad and betrayed by her father. Her own father in the past didn't trust them? She quickly shook this feeling off and sighed.  
  
"Why don't we take a break? This must be pretty hard for you guys." Mimi said kindly. The future Digidestined walked off without a word. "Good going Matt." Joe said sarcastically.  
  
Tai sat on top of a hill, overlooking a pond. It was a comfortable day to be lazy but today, the Digital World was in danger again, and PLUS, he met his children. He heard someone sit down next to him. "Whatcha doing Tai?" asked Sora. Tai smiled. "Nothing, just the way I like it. But," Tai said, "I don't think it'll last long this way."  
"Me neither." Sora said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~******  
  
Usurper stood in front of 12 monitors. Each monitor had a Digidestined on it. There was Justin, high up in the tree, Kira, walking along with Isabel, Kerry, Terry and David staring at the sky, Nolee and Brandon sitting next to a pond. Josh staring at his Biology book, and Siena and Ty, playing a half-hearted game of soccer with a rock.  
  
"So small, yet so much power in all of them." He mused. Once he had been like that. He took control. He harnessed the power inside of him and others too. He was more that human. He was better than human. The others that had tried to stand against the Digidestined had failed. But he had the upper hand. He opened a drawer and pulled out 12 crests. "Courage, love, friendship, sincerity, light, hope, reliability, knowledge, miracles, endurance, faith, and kindness." Usurper said mockingly. "You will never get these crests." He shoved them back into the drawer and stared at one of the screens.  
  
"As they say, united they stand, divided they fall." he pushed a button on the control panel and the monitor of Kira widened. "Kira...isn't it ironic that you came to a world you have never been to, and to find that a whole dark ocean has been waiting for you?" said Usurper with mock sympathy. He pushed another button and the monitors changed from the future Digidestined to the Past Digidestined. "Your mother's past shall be your death." He said evilly. 


	7. Kira's Dark Ocean

Kaguya: Hi! Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate all your support!  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~&&&&&&~~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~%%%%%%  
  
~In a palace.  
  
Two slim figures were sitting on a bench under the shade of a willow tree. It was like a Utopia, lush and beautiful, for this was the Sacred City of the Sky People. Although the city looked carefree, it was actually cloaked in worry. The two women sitting under the tree were in deep discussion. One of them had long amber hair and opal eyes and was wearing a gold dress. Her name was Amber. The other had black hair and indigo eyes and wore a dark blue dress. Her name was Indigo.  
  
"Amber, you don't know if you can trust her!"  
  
"But Indigo, this is the only way. Where can we turn to?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"If the chosen children don't get their crests then the Prophesy will never come true!"  
  
"But her father is," Indigo lowered her voice to a whisper, "Usurper!"  
  
"But what about her mother?" argued Amber, "Her mother was one of us!" and looked at her friend in a end-of-discussion way.  
  
Indigo sighed, when her friend got that look, there was no point in arguing. "Let us hope she was more of her mother's genes than her fathers."  
  
"We all do." Amber said, staring at the sun. "Our hopes are in you, Ebony."  
  
~~~~~~^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~%%%%%%%~~~~~~###########  
  
Ebony tiptoed down the long, dreary hall to her father's lab. Her heart was pounding. Behind her a wolf-like creature followed her. "Ebony, are you sure this is a good idea?" said the creature. Ebony nodded. Ebony had waist-length black hair and black ebony eyes. "Lupemon, I need to help the Sky People. I need to help the chosen children too! Maybe then Father will turn back to who he was!" Lupemon was silent. Finally, they reached the lab and Ebony opened the door just a little.  
  
Her father was standing in front of a bunch of Digimon. " So Scubamon, do you understand what you need to do?" The Scubamon nodded. "Good. At all costs we must prevent Kira from her destiny. You may leave now." And the Scubamon hurriedly ran out of the lab. She could hear her father muttering. "Now where are those files?"  
Ebony could take no more. She slipped into the lab and started to crawl across the floor. Her father was engrossed in a bunch of files and didn't notice. Taking a deep breath, she opened the drawer and took out the crests. She crossed the floor again and slipped out of the door without her father noticing. She gave Lupemon a thumbs-up and they made the trek back to their room.  
  
She waited until dawn came and a raven came to her window. Quickly, she tied the crests to the raven's feet. "Quick Shade, go to the City of the Sky People. Show me the meaning of haste!" and the raven nodded and flew off. She and Lupemon watched the small black dot grow smaller and smaller until they could see in no more. Ebony sighed. "What you are doing is wrong Father," she muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~&&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~  
  
Kira was walking along with Isabel when it happened. Isabel's voice grew dimmer and dimmer and more like an echo far away. She looked at her feet. Water? Mist was all around her. "Kira? KIRA!" yelled Isabel, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder but instead, Kira disappeared and Isabel only touched air.  
  
Ty and Siena were kicking around a rock, their foot getting sorer after each kick. "Ty! Siena!" they turned around. Isabel was running to them. "What's the matter Isabel?" asked Ty, concerned. "Kira...gone...vanished...air." Gasped Isabel. "What?" yelled Siena.  
  
They ran back to the camp and told all the other Digidestined. They quickly woke their Digimon who had slept through all the commotion. Gatomon looked angry and scared when she found out Kira was gone. "What! Where could she have gone?"  
  
Kira opened her eyes. The mist had parted away and she was standing on a ocean of gray water. "Huh? Why am I standing on top of water?" She looked around. There was no horizon, no sun, nor any signs of life. She looked at her feet and gasped. The person staring back at her wasn't her, it was...  
  
35-year-old Kari was looking back at her. It was like standing on a mirror, except the person wasn't her. "M...mom?" it was hard for Kira to breathe through all the shock. Kari smiled lovingly at her daughter and suddenly, the water turned black. "MOM!!!!!" yelled Kira. The black water rushed upwards to create a water prison. What was even worse was that water started to pour in. Hopelessness was all around her and frustration clouded her head. Dark figures started to walk toward her. "Who are you?" Kira said, backing away from the creatures. "We are Scubamon. You are our Queen." "Fat chance." Yelled Kira, her frustration mounting.  
  
"Queen Kari has returned!" they chanted over and over. "I'm not Kari! I'm KIRA!" she yelled. The water poured harder and was up to her knees. Her anger reached its peak. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The water gushed in faster. "Kira, you must keep a clear head. If you let anger overcome you, the water shall kill you." Kira opened her eyes. The Scubamon looked scared and started backing away. In front of her was her mother. Her mother smiled. "Kira, you are the Digidestined of Light. Always remember that the Dark Ocean cannot conquer the Light inside of you." Her mother extended her hand and in it was a crest. Kira shakily held out her hand and took the crest. The Dark Ocean illuminated in a great burst of light...  
  
~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~&&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!! ~Back at the Camp  
  
Suddenly, Gatomon started to glow and disappeared... "Gatomon!" yelled Patamon. "Where did she go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~&&&&&&&&~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~  
  
A single beam of light fell down and landed near Kira. "Gatomon! Mom look! This is..." but her mother was gone. Before she could think about it, a great shadow appeared in the Ocean.  
  
ShadowSeadramon: ShadowSeadramon lives off anger and darkness. Its Poison Hydro can kill an army of 10,000 Darkseekermon! It has only one fear; Light.  
  
"Kira...It is time you met your end." Boomed ShadowSeadramon. "No. I will tell you when I meet my end, and it sure isn't today!" said Kira, feeling confident. Her crest suddenly shot out a pink light and Gatomon also started to glow.  
  
GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEWOMON!  
  
"Angewomon..." Kira said in awe.  
  
CELESTIAL ARROW!  
  
Angewomon aimed an arrow of pink light at ShadowSeadramon. At the same time, he hurled an attack at Angewomon and the forces of light and shadow clashed to its limits.  
  
Kira opened her eyes. What she saw dazzled her. "Is...is this really the Dark Ocean Angewomon?" Angewomon nodded. The water was turquoise and the shore, which they were standing on, was now yellow sand specked with green grass here and there. A cool wind cooled Kira's flushed face. "Well, it's not so dark anymore!" said Kira happily. "What's the thing your mom gave you?" asked Angewomon. Kira had been clutching it tightly in her hand. When she opened it, a crest with a symbol on it was in her hand. "Hmmm... I wonder what it is?"  
  
Kira lifted her triumphant face to the sky and breathed the air of the once- Dark Ocean. "Let's get back to camp Angewomon!"  
  
~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaguya: Does this chapter suck? Is it good? Is it the worse thing you have ever read? R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
Sakura: Do you think it's kind of weird that TK and Davis didn't get along that well but now Kira and David don't really get along either BUT David MIGHT have a crush on Kira?  
  
Kaguya: eh? 


	8. The Darkness of Oblivion

The Digidestined were all pacing around the campfire, worrying about Kira and Gatomon, when they heard a shriek and a thud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@~~~~~######  
  
"Ouch!" said Kira. Luckily, they had landed in a pile of leaves so that had broken their fall. "Are you all right Kira?" asked Gatomon, concerned. Kira nodded, "Good thing these leaves were here eh?" grinned Kira. They heard the sound of feet and turned around. Before Kira knew it, all the Digidestined came into the clearing. "Kira!" cried Brandon happily.  
  
After a joyful reunion, Kira explained what happened to her in the Dark Ocean. "Wow! You saw Mommy?" asked Brandon in awe. Kira nodded. "It was strange thought..." Kira trailed off. Suddenly, her digivice started to talk. "D...Digidestined..." The voice was covered in static but they all automatically knew that voice. "Gennai!" they all gasped. Kira quickly took her digivice out and said "Gennai! Can you hear us?" All they heard was, "G...go...e...east. B...blackness arisen...going...help...people." "What is he talking about?" asked Nolee. Josh shrugged. "The only thing I could decipher was that he wanted us to go east.  
  
"Well then, we're going east!" said Terry with unnatural cheerfulness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~#######~~~~~~$$$$  
  
"Come on Justin! You can't stay in that tree forever!" yelled Brandon. Justin ignored him and playing louder and louder on his harmonica. "He's hopeless!" sighed Matt. "Well you were also hopeless you know." said Mimi, obviously irritated. "It's his worse mood swing." Sighed Ari. Siena, obviously not known for her patience, climbed the tree without a word and went over to Justin. She stared at him for a minute and then slapped him.  
  
Justin clutched his red cheek, with anger in his eyes. "Sitting in this tree all day WONT get us home and YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT HELPING ARE YOU?" shouted Siena. The anger went out of his eyes and he climbed down the tree along with Siena. They were all silent for a minute then Ty cleared his through and said, with forced cheerfulness, "Well, I guess it's time to go, huh?"  
  
They didn't know how many days they had traveled east until Brandon finally said, "I'm tired, can we take a break?" Nolee was also tired but she felt that where they were going wasn't far away. "I think we're almost there. Hold on a bit more okay?" Kira said. Brandon nodded and kept walking.  
  
After another half day of walking, Brandon and Nolee fell on their knees. "Brandon! Nolee! Are you alright!" asked Kerry. "Y...yeah. We're alright." They both said but they could all tell that they couldn't walk much longer. "Here, one of you guys can come on my back and another can come on Terry's back okay?" said David. So Brandon went on David's back and Nolee went on Terry's. Kira smiled gratefully. "Thanks." "No prob." Grinned David.  
  
"Hey! What's over there?" asked Cody. They had been traveling for about 5 days now, only stopping once in a while. Ty took out his mini telescope and looked around. "What?" "Over there!" pointed Tai. They were at the edge of a desert. Tai was pointed to a black cave about 200 meters away. "Let's check it out! That's probably where Gennai wanted us to go!" said Ari  
  
When they got to the cave, what looked like a short, squat man bundled in rags was waiting for them. "Erm... hello?" said Tai. "I suppose you are the Digidestined Gennai was talking to me about?" asked the man? They nodded. Biyomon stared at the man closer and gasped. "You're no man! You're Wardenmon!" Wardenmon nodded slowly. "But you were destroyed a long time ago?" asked Gomamon. The other Gomamon (Josh's Gomamon) nodded.  
  
"I have come back for one purpose and one purpose only. I am to guide you through the deep dark of Oblivion." "Oblivion?" asked Terry. "Usurper created Oblivion to prevent the Digidestined from crossing. Oblivion is where he poured his malice and rage. The only way to pass is if you cling to the good memories that you have. If your dark thoughts take over, they you will be trapped in them and the dark will feed off the memories." Wardenmon said.  
  
"Well, we have to go in right? Or there is no other way?" asked Justin. Wardenmon shook his head. "Well then, we'll go through!" said Tai. Wardenmon silently lit a lantern and motioned for them to follow. They stepped into Oblivion and into the deep darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~#  
  
It seemed that everyone had an okay time going through, until...  
  
Tai's Memories-  
  
Him and Sora running around in a field...  
  
Them playing soccer and when Tai scored the winning goal, Sora hugged him... Staring at the stars at midnight with Sora teaching him the constellations...  
  
A dark memory slowly crept into his mind...  
  
"Sorry Tai, I'm waiting for Matt..."  
  
"Of course I'll go with you to the dance Grant!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~#  
  
Siena was thinking of happy thoughts until she noticed that Tai had stopped walking. All of them noticed and turned around. Siena opened her mouth to speak until they heard a faint voice...  
  
"Sorry Tai, I'm waiting for Matt..."  
  
"Of course I'll go to the dance with you Grant!"  
  
Images flickered on the cave's walls and they were faint pictures of Sora outside Matt's concert and Sora saying yes to Grant.  
  
Sora gasped when she saw these. Guilt whirled in her mind. The truth was, she only liked Grant as a friend, and she didn't really want to go to the dance with him. She... she had so many feelings in her head those past few days that she didn't know how to sort them out. She didn't know who she loved.  
  
Sora's mind filled with guilt and suddenly, the floor warped. Roaring and total confusion filled the cave and it seemed like everything was spinning. Then, total darkness. 


	9. Encounter 1 in Oblivion

Kaguya: HELLO! Thanks A MILLION to Agumon 2004 and kawaii-Q for reviewing my story!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual la-di-da...  
  
Kaguya: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I've been THINKING about making this a Siena x Justin later on. Sora and Tai's daughter and Matt and Mimi's son? Tell me what you think!  
  
~~~~~!!!!!~~~@~#######~~~$$$$$$~%%%%%%%%%~~~~^  
  
"Ouch!" yelped Siena. She rubbed her elbow. "Where did I fall from?" she mused. It seemed like they were still in Oblivion, except it wasn't as dark. "Siena? Is that you?" said Biyomon, who was a few meters away. "Biyomon! There you are!" said Siena happily. "Look Justin, there's Biyomon and Siena!" They turned around and saw Justin and Gabumon. Justin didn't say anything and just kind of stood there. "Come on," said Siena, standing up, "We'd better find the way out of here."  
  
"Which way though?" asked Biyomon. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the floor. "Get down!" yelled Justin. Rocks and dust fell.  
  
Siena coughed. There was so much dust and rocks! Soon the rocks stopped falling and the dust cleared. "Here, let me help you up." Justin pulled Siena to her feet. "Thanks. What do you think happened that triggered that earthquake?" Justin slowly shook his head, "I don't know, but it must have been something big." "Well to look on the bright side, we don't have to choose which way we're going to go now!" said Gabumon cheerfully. That was true, one passage was covered in rocks and only one was left open.  
  
Justin turned and started to walk that was. Siena started to go to until...  
  
~!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@~Siena's Vision~!!!!!@@@@~###~$~%  
  
"Capturing the Seer won't be enough, my lord.  
  
Usurper turned around. "What do you mean 'it won't be enough?" he spat out. Demidevimon cowered slightly. "I have seen. Once we have her, the Digidestineds of Courage will come and save her! I only have a fragment of this vision but enough to understand what we need to do." Said Demidevimon, still cowering slightly under Usurpers evil gaze, "We only need to kill one Courage. We need to find out which one is weaker, and then kill that one!" said Demidevimon excitedly.  
  
Usurper smirked. "That is an easy task. Courage of the future," the monitor of Ty enlarged, "is still strong, his courage hasn't wavered yet. He has no weakness that we can pinpoint. But as for Courage of the past," The monitor of Tai enlarged, "He has a very weak spot." Sora's monitor grew bigger. "You shall be the cause of your best friends DEATH!" and his cold maniacal laughter sent a chill down Siena's spine.  
  
~~~~!!!!!!!!@@@@@@~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~$$$$$$~~~~~  
  
Siena was jolted back to reality with a hard tap from Biyomon. "Hey Siena, are you alright? You seemed like you were in a trance..." said her Digimon partner, concerned. "I'm all right." Siena said, picking up her backpack. "But a few minutes ago..." "I said I'm all right" Siena said as she turned away. She didn't want to tell Biyomon about her gift/curse.  
  
Justin had stopped counting the seconds, minutes, or hours they had walked. Every step now felt heavier and his backpack also. He knew this was the power of Oblivion. Suddenly he stumbled and stopped. He felt that any minute now his legs would give away.  
  
"Here, let me help you. You're pack is heavier than mine." Siena said. She opened his backpack and evenly divided the burden so they would carry equal amounts. "Uh... thanks." He never had anyone do that for him before. Usually he was the one taking care of people, especially Ari. Siena smiled. "That's what friends are for. Helping each other out."  
  
"Hey look! The ending is near!" said Gabumon excitedly. A pinprick of light was about a few meters away. "Yes! We made it!" said Siena happily. Before they could rejoice longer, a crab-like Digimon with flame designs on its shell fell from who-knows-where are blocked their path.  
  
Flamefaramon: Flamefaramon is a aqua/flame Digimon. He is one of the six guardians of the exits from Oblivion. His Element Twister is very strong.  
  
"You shall not pass." Flamefaramon hissed. "You must defeat me, and prove yourselves worthy to be defeated by the sword of Usurper." He grabbed a flaming sword out of his shell and brandished it. "FEEL MY WRATH!"  
  
ELEMENT TWISTER!  
  
A twister of flame and water rocketed towards them. But Gabumon and Biyomon stepped forward.  
  
SPIRAL TWISTER  
  
BLUE BLASTER  
  
The two rookie attacks managed to stop but Champion attack and before Flamefaramon could react, Biyomon launched another attack.  
  
SPIRAL TWISTER!  
  
That attack hit Flamefaramon right in the stomach and threw him against the rock wall. Dust circled around his and no sound came out.  
  
"Yes! We beat him!" said Siena. But, a slow chuckle came out of the dust. "No you haven't. Do you really think one Rookie attack can destroy me?" Flamefaramon stepped out of the dust. "I haven't even unleashed my ultimate attack yet!"  
  
VORTEX OF MISERY!  
  
A dark hole suddenly appeared under Siena's feet and she fell. "Ahhhh!!!  
  
As she fell into the hole, she had that same feeling she had on the day on the Incident. Darkness engulfed her and she felt like it was hard to breath. Tears threatened to spill over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Siena's Thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wish...I wish that I had more time in life. Did I live everyday like it was my last? Every breath I take right now could be my last..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Siena's Thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly the star necklace that Sora had given her was shining. A whisper brushed her ear. "This is to remind you to never give up..." "Mom..." Then suddenly, she stopped falling. Siena looked up and saw that Justin was pulling her up. "NO! THIS IS NOT APART OF MY PLANS!" screeched Flamefaramon. Justin managed to pull Siena out of the hole. "T...thanks Justin." Siena said. To her surprise, Justin smiled a bit. "That's what friends are for, helping each other out." A blue and red light exploded in the dark cavern and Biyomon and Gabumon started glowing.  
  
BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO, BIRDRAMON!  
  
GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO, GARURUMON!  
  
"Wow..." whispered Siena, as the red and blue light kept on shining and never wavering. "I think they're at the Champion level, just like what Kira said!" said Justin.  
  
Birdramon and Garurumon turned around to face Flamefaramon. "Time to even the odds!"  
  
METEOR WING!  
  
HOWLING BLASTER!  
  
The two attacks hit Flamefaramon straight in the stomach and he started to disappear. His last words were, "I wasn't able to defeat you, but soon your luck WILL RUN OUT!"  
  
Birdramon and Garurumon de-digivolved back into Biyomon and Gabumon. "Hey! That was awesome guys!" said Siena happily. "Hey Siena, what's that around your neck?" asked Biyomon. Siena had the crest of Love around her neck. "I wonder how it got there." Siena mused. Justin had also had a crest around his neck. The crest of Friendship. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" and they started walking towards the exit, not knowing that as soon as they came out, everything would change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!!@~#########~~~MEANWHILE~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#  
  
The Digidestined of the Past had been warped out of Oblivion and were outside the exit. Wardenmon had disappeared when they had warped. Tai had been silent and wasn't talking to anyone. They knew that he blamed himself about what had happened. Kari and Matt had gone over to talk to him but nothing had helped. No one blamed him because they had all felt the power of Oblivion.  
  
Sora was also silent. Her feelings were jumbled up. Did she love Grant? Did she STILL love Matt? When she and Matt had broken up, although she knew it was for the best she was still so heartbroken. She had cried for days, thinking she couldn't love again. And there was Tai, her best friend since forever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~!!!!  
  
"Sora, I was wondering, are you doing anything after Matt's concert?"  
  
"Actually, I want to stay available if Matt had any time after the concert."  
  
"Oh, Matt huh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~~$  
  
"Hey Sora, I was wondering. Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well? Do you?"  
  
"Okay, pick me up at 7:30..."  
  
~~~~~!!!!!~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~~~  
  
TWICE has she broken her best friends' heart. TWICE has she been careless, not knowing who she loved. TWICE has she has been oblivious that here true love had always been there for her. Did she love Tai? Matt? Grant?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!~~~~~!!!!  
  
~SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 14~  
  
Owikairo cocked the gun and kept his arm around her neck, keeping the gun on the side of Sora's forehead. "So what will it be Courage?" he hissed, "Love or yourself? Hurry, I don't have all day." Tai stepped forward. "Kill me Owikairo, and release Sora."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~  
  
Kaguya: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! 


	10. Encounter 2 in Oblivion

Kaguya: Sorry the chapter is so late! I got a REALLY bad case of writer's block. Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
Kawaii-Q: Yeah, I think Siena and Justin are a good idea too. Yah know, they're kinda like Sorato, except it's not Sora and Matt! :0)  
  
Agumon 2004: Hee hee, I couldn't resist putting that sneak preview in. I can't wait to write that chapter too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ISABEL'S POV  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Screamed Isabel Izumi, as she practically saw her life flashing before her.  
  
Okay, a little dramatic.  
  
Luckily, she landed in a bunch of leaves, which, unfortunately, were damp and soggy.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~~@@@@@@~~~~~~~##~~~~~  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Well that's a WONDERFUL way to travel." Ty said sarcastically. Agumon tried to reach for a soggy leaf that was stuck on his back. Unfortunately, he tripped which also made Ty fall when Agumon tried to hang on to him.  
  
"Not againnnn...."  
  
Yet AGAIN, Ty landed in a bunch of soggy leaves. "Ty?" Ty turned around and immediately tuned scarlet. Isabel was standing in front of him. "Where did you come from?" asked Isabel. "From up......" Ty looked up, "there......" The hole was gone. "Never mind, do you know where the others are?" "You don't have to look any farther." It was David. All the others were there except for Siena and Justin.  
  
"Where do you think we are?" asked Hawkmon as they looked around, planning their next move. Kerry shrugged. She still felt a bit light-headed from that fall. She looked around and smirked. She probably wasn't the only one.  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
Sora sat on the log near the small glowing embers of the once was burning fire. Still, she was in the dilemma of who she loved most. It frustrated her that the name was at the tip of her tongue, her mind was so muddled! 'Some people have a love triangle, but I have a love square.' She thought. She knew that Matt and Mimi were close but she knew that Mimi also had a crush on Izzy and Joe. 'Did I ever get over Matt?' she thought. Sure she had thought it was for the best, but what if Matt and she were meant to be? And what about Grant? Grant was those cute football players that cheerleaders would swoon for every time he scored. And what about Tai? Her best friend ever since forever, and who had fallen in love with her at first sight?  
  
She remembered when she was trying to choose Matt or Tai, the thought that had made her choose Matt was,  
  
'Think about it Sora, if you asked any girl in the school, would they choose Matt or Tai, they'd defiantly say Matt! Sure Tai's a soccer player and your best friend, but Matt's a ROCK STAR! You'd be the envy of all the girls at school!'  
  
Now it seemed she would have to choose again, now with Grant also. The hopelessness of choosing a boy and trying not to break another's seemed hopeless. "I don't want to break anyone's heart!" she said out loud.  
  
"But what if you already have?" Sora turned around. It was Kari and beside her was TK. "What?" she asked. "I said what if you already have?" she said in a too-calm voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about Kari?" Sora said, perplexed. "Haven't you seen him lately? The way he is so serious all the time? The way he hasn't laughed lately? He seems too heartbroken to face the world lately! Didn't you see him in Oblivion? I don't know about you, but I would really like my brother back." Kari said, her voice cracking, "Kari I......" "BUT NO! YOU HAVE BEEN OFF IN YOUR OWN WORLD AND ALL THE WHILE, HURTING MY BROTHER'S FEELINGS. MY BROTHER THAT HAS LOVED YOU SINCE HE WAS FOUR!" TK tried to calm her down but Kari wasn't finished yet. "If you didn't know that," said Kari in a shaky voice, "then I don't think you deserve him." And she ran off. TK gave Sora a short glare that said, 'You didn't know that? Have you been THAT oblivious to the world around you?' and ran off to find Kari.  
  
-MEANWHILE-  
  
The group trudged on, VERY pissed off. David thought it would be FUNNY to make a mud slide and making everyone fall down it. The annoyance in the air was unbelievable. "Hey! What's that?" asked Agumon. It was a speck of light. "I bet it's the exit! Come on! Let's GO!" they all agreed and ran towards the exit.  
  
"Stop right there. You're not going anywhere." Out of nowhere, a Digimon stepped out.  
  
Aquafaramon: Aquafaramon is a Ultimate dinosaur type Digimon with a huge aquatic attack; the Chaos Waves. You better watch out for Aquafaramon.  
  
Aquafaramon smiled manically, once he had defeated them, he would be free from the Legion on Usurper.  
  
Before they had any time to react, he attacked.  
  
CHAOS WAVES!  
  
The water knocked the Digimon and the Digidestined off they're feet as the water hit them full force. Seconds later, they emerged, gasping for air. "There's got to be a way to dry up this creep!" said David. Josh looked thoughtful. "Well, electricity is powerful against water, but this is an ultimate. Tentomon wouldn't be able to hurt him!"  
  
Aquafaramon laughed cruelly. "Just give up!" This is just a taste of the power I'll unleash!" "Quickly!" yelled Ty. "Get around the corner!" They all managed to get to the corner and narrowly missed the attack. Kira tried to reach for her digivice so Gatomon could digivolved but it slipped away and into the rapidly rising water. "Oh no!" moaned Kira and tried to look for it but quickly had to dodge down into the water to avoid another blast from Aquafaramon.  
  
Ty was thinking hard. 'How can we win?' Then he realized the answer. "Hey! I have an idea! I'll distract Aquafaramon then Tentomon can hit him when he isn't expecting it!" He yelled over the roaring of all the water and Aquafaramon. "But you might get killed!" Isabel yelled back. "What do we have to lose?" shouted Ty. "YOU!" yelled Isabel. But Ty didn't hear because Aquafaramon aimed an attack straight at them and they quickly ducked underwater. Ty quickly made his way over the Aquafaramon.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE YOU BIG DRIP!" yelled Ty. Aquafaramon turned around. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he roared. "I CALLED YOU A B-I-G D-R- I-P!" said Ty. Aquafaramon looked puzzled for a minute while he spelt out the letters. When he finally understood what Ty had spelt, he growled and aimed an attack a Ty but it didn't hit him. Agumon had gotten in front on Ty so it would hit him instead. Now it looked like he was......glowing?  
  
Soon, all the Digimon started to glow until Oblivion was full of the glowing light.  
  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GREYMON!  
  
TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, KABUTERIMON!  
  
GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, IKKAKUMON!  
  
VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, X-VEEMON!  
  
HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, AQUILOMON! (A/N: I spelt it wrong, didn't I?)  
  
WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO, STINGMON!  
  
ARMADILLOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANKYLOMON!  
  
PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, TOGEMON!  
  
PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEMON!  
  
Kira finally dived down and with help for all that light from the surface, managed to locate her digivice and grabbed it. "Got it!" she gasped as she got to the surface. "Ready Gatomon?" she said as she turned to her Digimon partner. Gatomon nodded. "Ready!"  
  
GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEWOMON!  
  
"What! This can't be!" roared Aquafaramon. "You better believe it." Growled Greymon.  
  
NOVA BLAST!  
  
IKKAKU MISSILE!  
  
WING BLADE!  
  
STING MISSLE!  
  
DRILL POWER!  
  
CELESTIAL ARROW!  
  
HAND OF FATE!  
  
NEEDLE SPRAY! V-LASER!  
  
(A/N: I know most of the attacks are incorrect but I was too lazy to go on google.com and check it out so, sorry!)  
  
All theses attacks spiraled into one and hit him dead on. Rubble came down on Aquafaramon and after the smoke cleared, Terry broke the silence, "Is he dead?" "Urg... not...YET! The rubble flew to many sides as Aquafaramon broke out of his stone prison. "Does that answer your question?" said Kerry.  
  
Suddenly from the shadows came a voice. "Did you forget about me?"  
  
ELECTRO SHOCKER!  
  
It hit Aquafaramon on his back and slowly he disappeared. His last words were, "I......am FREE!"  
  
After the champion Digimon had de-digivolved, they started to pack up and head for the exit. They started on their way until Kerry suddenly stopped. "You know, those last words of Aquafaramon, it seemed like he didn't want to attack us." Terry looked at his younger sister, perplexed. "You got t be kidding me Kerry, he tried to drown us! You call that not wanting to kill us?" Kerry sighed. "You're probably right." And they ran up to catch up with everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Usurper watched this all with immense distaste. "So, they got to the Champion level, eh?" He swiveled around on his chair. "So Owikairo, are you ready to kill Courage?" A hooded figure nodded. "Remember, have no mercy. When they killed your brother, they didn't have any mercy to the deserve none." The hooded figure answered, "Yes, of course Usurper." And he swept out. "Fool," muttered Usurper under his breath, "He is so gullible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~(((((((~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaguya: Finally got over my writers block! Anyhoo, R&R! 


	11. In a Trance

Kawaii-Q: Actually, it is cute that Sora's feeling are confused! I never thought of it that way ! Thanks for reviewing and PLEASE update your stories soon!  
  
Agumon 2004: Yep! I finally got out of my writers block! I hate having writers block, its like someone boarded up my brain . Thank you for reviewing and PLEASE update your stories too!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Justin's POV  
  
As soon as Siena and me stepped out into the opening, I didn't see anything for a while because my sister was hugging me to death.  
  
"A...Ari, I'm okay. You can let go now."  
  
When Siena was out of earshot Terry nudged me in the ribs. "So how was it like being stuck in a cave with Siena?" I blushed a beet red.  
  
Why did I do that?  
  
The older Digidestined saw that we came out of the cave unharmed. There were many happy faces and lots of 'Congratulations' and 'What happened?' and 'Are you all right?' going around. It was strange, we had only known each other for a little while and now it was like we were all friends. I guess it was hard NOT to be friends where you have been stuck in the Digital World together. The weird side was, our mothers didn't KNOW they were our mothers so they acted like they didn't know us because they DIDN'T. It's strange not being known by your own mother, even if it is her past self.  
  
Argh, I'm blabbering again! I guess being stuck in Oblivion has taken it's toll on me eh?  
  
It was a while until we noticed that we couldn't find Siena.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Siena had wandered into the forest with Biyomon at her side because it was a bit overwhelming to be near her parent's past self. It was then when she heard it.  
  
"Siena Kamiya...... come.......come"  
  
"Biyomon? Did you hear that?" "Hear what Siena?"  
  
"Come......give me your power......."  
  
She knew that voice well, but not really. It was the voice of the hooded man that had killed Wizardmon and the person that Siena had gotten the power from when he was almost killed by the final blow from Wizardmon.  
  
A chilly breeze rustled the trees, adding a mysterious air into the atmosphere.  
  
Then Siena got a weird feeling. It was the feeling she got when she was about to receive a vision......  
  
Siena's Vision  
  
The park where Siena had played soccer in was covered in beautiful blossoms and the sky was a beautiful blue. Siena reached out to touch the vision......  
  
A moment later, the park was engulfed in flames......  
  
The same thing happened the Odaiba Elementary School, the Kamiya Residence, everywhere Siena had cherished.  
  
There was a vision of a photograph on the floor, the glass in the frame smashed to bits and the frame broken. The photograph caught fire and when she looked closer, it was the photograph of all her family and friends; Ty, her mother and her father Kira, Brandon, Justin, Ari, Terry, Kerry, Isabel, David, Nolee, and Josh; also their parents at the Odaiba Aquarium. The photograph turned into ash and blew into the wind.  
  
Her other vision was all her friends. They were all shouting at her.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"You think your so smart, but your NOT!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"You let us all down!"  
  
"I believed it you, but now you no-good snob!"  
  
"I wish you weren't my sister!"  
  
End of Vision  
  
Siena: fell to her knees and shut her eyes and covered her ears. She was still trapped in the vision. All her friends... Ty, Kira, Brandon, Justin, Ari, Terry, Kerry, Isabel, David, Nolee, and Josh... they all hated her!  
  
"Siena! Wake up!" Biyomon yelled. It was all in vain. Siena suddenly stood up, her eyes clouded.  
  
She started to walk into a clearing, towards a dark figure looming over the treetops. While she was walking, her star necklace that her mother gave her snagged onto a branch and it (the necklace) broke off Siena's neck.  
  
Biyomon was worried. "What are you doing Siena?" An invisible force hit Biyomon square in the chest and she fainted. Siena didn't notice this because she was trapped within her mind......  
  
Meanwhile Inside Siena's Mind  
  
"I don't want the power, I don't want it. I never wanted it!" she wailed into the dark space.  
  
"Ah hahaha..." The voice grew louder and louder then finally, Siena blacked out.  
  
A big android-type Digimon hovered over Siena's body. He took out something similar to a digivice and pointed in towards Siena. Siena automatically disappeared. And the android chuckled. This was too easy. He flew off and into the sky.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" murmured Sora. "Hey! Look over there!" shouted Biyomon. It was Siena's Biyomon lying on the ground. Joe and Josh immediately bent down and tried to help Biyomon regain consciousness. While everyone was looking around for clues, it was Tai that hit paydirt. He gently lifted the silver star necklace from the trees. He lifted it up and studied it. The sunlight sparkled through it. Suddenly, it felt like Tai was thrown to another dimension.  
  
A caravan of iron cages......  
  
A sea of sand......  
  
A metal tower rising......  
  
Usurper......  
  
As soon as Tai was pulled into the vision, he was jerked out. "Tai?" asked Izzy, "Are you all right? You were staring at that necklace for quite a while." "Huh?" his brain was all fuzzy, trying to match the pieces like a puzzle to make sense of it.  
  
Sora looked over his shoulder. "Hey! That looks a lot like the necklace my mom gave me?" she gasped, "But that can't be! I have it right here!" She reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace. They compared them. "They are the exact same except the one I found looks older..." Tai said. Ty, who had finished looking in the bushes, saw what Tai was holding.  
  
"Oh no......" whispered Ty.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Where is the android Digimon taking Siena? Will Sora find out about her kids? And will Siena be alright? 


	12. One Moment too Late

Kaguya: Uh oh... this the chapter that Tai gets...you know...  
  
Sakura: KILLED!  
  
Kaguya: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: The twins do not own Digimon as much as they would like to, believe me.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usurper sat on his high throne watching the Digidestined search for Siena, amused. "They will never find her, not in the middle of the desert anyway, but I will not take any chances, not since the failure 7 years ago." He lightly touched the wound on his chest. That was where Wizardmon's final attack had hit him and made him lose his power of seeing the future, the power that Siena currently possessed.  
  
"When I am complete again, I will take power of both worlds and envelope them into shadow." He clenched his fist. "Luckily, Siena was only 4 when she received the power. If she was any older, she would have been able to use it against me..." he said to almost no one.  
  
"Now about not taking any chances..." he pressed a button on his armrest. "Negativmon!" he commanded. Negativmon was his top technician and was the one that had used his high technology to turn the Seekermon into Darkseekermon and was the one that made the TX Digimon, Flamefaramon and Aquafaramon. (A/N: TX Digimon are not real Digimon, they are more machine then Digimon.)  
  
Negativmon looked like small light blue boy in a dark blue poncho with the negative sign on him. "Negativmon, I want to you to program the Darkseekermon to kill ANY human they see. And when I say any human, I mean every Digidestined they set eyes on. Any Digidestined that set foot in the Digital World. Clear?" Negativmon looked nervous. "What about you? My lord." Usurper laughed bitterly. "Negativmon, have you seen me face to face before?" Negativmon shook his head. "No. even my daughter has not seen me face to face. I am more than human. I am invincible. I," he raised an arm, which was metal, "am half machine." Negativmon trembled. 'Half-machine? That's... that's impossible for a human to be machine!' he thought.  
  
"Now do as I command. And dispatch my daughter Ebony to my base in the desert. She will be safe there." His voice sounded strange...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE!" screamed Ebony. Lupemon (A/N: Lupemon is pronounced Loop-ay-mon) charged at them, growling. One of the guards took and electric rod and zapped Lupemon with it. Lupemon fell, unconscious. "LUPEMON!" shouted Ebony, tearfully. The guards smirked. "Come with us Ebony and Lupemon won't be hurt any further. Ebony felt numb. Taking her silence as a 'yes' they ushered her into the awaiting van and drove off into the desert.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Owikairo stood at the top of the cliff, below was where the Digidestined were. Beside him was a huge black and dark purple machine Digimon. The most powerful of all TX Digimon; Shadowfaramon. In his pocket was a picture of his twin brother Owikawa. The Digidestined had killed him without mercy, so he will not show them any mercy.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Digidestined stood at the heart of the forest, wondering what to do next. Finally, Terry hit his fist on a tree in frustration. "I don't get it, I just don't get it. This is like a wild goose chase. The only real direction we have right now is east, and who knows where east is?" Tyler said in desperation. "Gennai is off somewhere helping the 'people', whoever they are, and now Siena's gone!" Ty's usual cheerful eyes darkened. "Maybe we should give up, like what Aquafaramon said. Maybe we should just sit there, until darkness takes over." Ty was acting strange. "What's going on? This isn't like Ty!" Kerry said. Justin knew the answer right away.  
  
Justin walked up to Tyler and punched him in the face. The Digidestined were in shock, as silence came over them. To there surprise, when Tyler's shock faded away, he smiled. "Thanks man, I don't know what came over me." "No problem." Replied Justin and he helped him up.  
  
"It's a shame, if you had listened to Courage maybe you would have learned a thing or two and skipped the lesson on pain." A voice said behind them. They turned around and it was Owikairo. "Who are you?" demanded Cody. He chuckled. "I am the twin brother of the person you killed Endurance." Owikairo replied, "Or are you so cruel that you don't even learn the dead's name?" "I have no idea what you are talking about!" yelled Yolei.  
  
"I am Owikairo, brother of Owikawa." Owikairo said. "But you must be mistaken! We didn't..." TK began but was cut short. "Say whatever you want but I won't believe you. Would the killer actually confess that he killed? I think not." He grinned manically. "I will see you later, Digidestined." A stream of purple smoke coiled around Owikairo and he disappeared. "That...was strange." Kerry said.  
  
Suddenly, a large force hit the ground, kicking up dust and smog. "Who's there?" yelled Joe. "IT IS I, THE LEADER OF THE TX DIGIMON!" boomed a voice. A huge purple and black machine Digimon appeared through the smoke. "FOR IT AM I, SHADOWFARAMON! GET READY TO MEET YOUR DOOM DIGIDESTINED!"  
  
Shadowfaramon: Shadowfaramon is the leader and the strongest of the TX Digimon. His Apocalypse Twister is said to send people to rot in Oblivion!  
  
He aimed an attack right at the Digidestined.  
  
APOCALYPSE TWISTER!  
  
Luckily, it missed the Digidestined.  
  
"Come on guys! We can beat him!" yelled Kari. "Gatomon! Digivolve!" yelled Kira and Kari.  
  
GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!  
  
GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!  
  
"Ready Patamon?" asked Brandon. Patamon nodded. "Ready whenever when you are TK!" said TK's Patamon.  
  
PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEMON!  
  
PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANGEMON!  
  
All the rest of the Digidestined followed suite.  
  
VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, X-VEEMON!  
  
VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, X-VEEMON!  
  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GRAYMON!  
  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GRAYMON!  
  
BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, BIRDRAMON!  
  
ARMADILLOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANKYLOMON!  
  
ARMADILLOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, ANKYLOMON!  
  
HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, AQUILOMON!  
  
HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, AQUILOMON!  
  
PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, TOGEMON!  
  
PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, TOGEMON!  
  
GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, IKKAKUMON!  
  
GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, IKKAKUMON!  
  
WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, STINGMON!  
  
WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, STINGMON!  
  
GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GARURUMON!  
  
GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO, GARURUMON!  
  
"Let's get him!" yelled Tai. The Digimon were faced in a huge battle. Shadowfaramon was way past Mega Level and his machine powers heightened his strength.  
  
Sora was standing next to a tree, cheering on the Digimon. Owikairo was standing behind the tree, smirking.  
  
Greymon finally got Shadowfaramon cornered and was about to hit him until......  
  
"COURAGE!"  
  
Tai and Ty turned around. "Sora!" yelled Tai. "Mom!" gasped Ty. Luckily, they didn't hear him. Owikairo had his arm around Sora's neck and a gun pointed at her neck. "I have a trade to make Courage." He said, speaking to Tai. "I will give Sora back, unharmed, if you give up your life in forfeit."  
  
"No! Don't do it Tai!" begged Sora. "We need you to complete the prophesy!" Ty was still in shock. If one of his parents were killed, the prophesy would be a failure anyway.  
  
Owikairo cocked the gun. "What will it be Courage? You or the love of your life?" Kari glanced at Tai. She saw the answer in his eyes and she didn't like it. "Kill me and let Sora live." Tai said.  
  
Owikairo smirked. "Why I am not surprised. The great and fearless courage, being killed by something as simple and irrelevant as love. Fool." he pushed Sora towards him. "Tai! You can't do this! You'll die!" Tai looked Sora straight in the eye. "I am already gone." All it took was one glance, for Sora to realize that she was a moment too late. And he stepped forward...  
  
Kaguya: Cliffhanger! 


	13. There's Still Me

Kaguya: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Sara haruko takenouchi kamiya: Thanks for reviewing ! Don't worry; there will be a happy ending! I like happy endings!  
  
Agumon 2004: Thank you for reviewing! I would never kill Tai in my stories! He's my fave character! But Matt's another issue...Lol! Just joking.  
  
kawaii-Q: Thanks for reviewing! Tai'll be okay, I tend to change my mind a lot but I won't kill cute Tai off !   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! But of course, if I could I would but I can't so I won't.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Owikairo smirked and raised his gun. "Long have I lived for this moment... the day Courage would fail and the last defenses of the world come crashing down. Farewell!"  
  
BANG  
  
A deadly hush fell apon the Digidestined. Tai's eyes widened with shock and finally the horrible silence was broken by Sora's anguished cry.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Suddenly, Tai's eyes closed and he began to fall face first. Sora ran over to his side just before he was about to completely fall over. "Tai!" Sora's voice broke.  
  
Ty's mind was frozen. The only words that ran through his head was, _'This is the end.'_  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back in the realm of the Sky People, a wonderful celebration was going on, for it was their proud city's anniversary. There were carnivals and happy parties with bright streamers, children running around, laughing.  
  
A pretty woman with flowing red hair smiled happily. Her baby girl had just turned one today. The baby girl was in her cradle, fast asleep. She sat under the shade of a willow tree, listening the tranquil trickle of the fountain nearby.  
  
"Hello Scarlet! I heard Saffron turned one today!" (A/N: Saffron is a bright yellow colour.) Said her friend Rose, smiling tenderly at the sleeping figure. The one-year-old opened its eyes and stared at the woman. "What beautiful eyes she has! She defiantly has her father's eyes."  
  
Her eyes were certainly unusual. They were violet, laced with gold. Her hair was pure spun gold, glinting in the sun.  
  
Scarlet smiled, looking very proud. "It's too bad your father can't see you now" she whispered. But little Saffron was happy and content, in its blissful bubble, hovering over the cares and worries of the world.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a whistling sound and a crash knocked them to their feet. The once-proud structures of the Sky people crashed. Rocks and bullets rained down from the sky. The sounds of people screaming and yelling filled the air.  
  
Scarlet snatched Saffron from her cradle and ran. Planes with the abbreviation L.O.U (A/N: Standing for Legion of Usurper) landed and Darkseekermon jumped out of the plane, firing their guns.  
  
Scarlet ran and ran, trying to get away from the sight of the Darkseekermon. But, life was not so kind.  
  
One fatal shot whistled and hit Scarlet's back. She groaned in agony and died. She collapsed, her arms still clutching Saffron.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gennai walked in the ruins. "I'm too late." He said sadly. The wonderful existence of the Sky People were now lost.  
  
He clenched his fist. Why? They had killed everyone. Every man, every woman, every child. But why the peaceful Sky People?  
  
Then, a faint cry pierced the silence. Gennai, noticing this, walked over where Scarlet lay, and gently pried Scarlet's arms away from Saffron. "So this is the last of the Sky People..." said Gennai sadly. He noticed a gold bracelet on the one-year-old. On the bracelet was the words SAFFRON. "So your name is Saffron eh?" chuckled Gennai. "Well Saffron," said Gennai, "we're going to have to find a new home for you..."  
  
Ty closed his eyes and tried to think this through. '_Think Tyler Kamiya THINK!_' he screamed silently. But the barrier was still there. '_Dad...is gone?_'  
  
Sora cried silently, her tears cascading down silently. Her true love was gone a moment too late. It was all over.  
  
Kari felt like someone punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Her brother was _DEAD_? No...she wouldn't believe it. Her mind wouldn't process this information.  
  
Owikairo watched this all like it was the best show in the world. "The Digidestined are finally defeated! My work here is done." He sniggered to himself.  
  
Ty slowly raised his head. "You..." he started. Owikairo interrupted him. "Why do you find need to hope? There is no hope here. Hope is what destroyed the Digital World. There is no courage now. I can see it in your eyes. The last defenses of the world is now gone. The Sky Realm has fallen, Courage has fallen, and everything that has opposed the Legion of Usurper is gone. It is hopeless!" he laughed.  
  
"You're wrong about that." Ty said suddenly. Owikairo's laugh faded, like a music box that needed more tuning. "There's still me." Ty said with more determination and courage in his eyes than ever before.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaguya: I love the color saffron! It's my favorite color next to lavender! Anyhoo, R&R!   
  
Sakura: Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	14. The Caged Digidestined

Kaguya: Yay! I FINALLY got a chapter up!

**The Caged Digidestined**

"You want to fight me? Let me give you a lesson in life, boy. Courage is great; FOR FOOLS! Anyone with sense would have given up now, even for the Digidestined of Courage." Chuckled Owikairo.

Tyler's grip on his digivice tightened even more, if that was possible. "You know what; I think you're just scared. Scared that you're going to get beaten by a kid like me." For a boost of confidence, Tyler managed a cocky smirk, which was remarkably like his dads.

A vein in Owikairo's temple twitched. This little punk was starting to annoy him. "Fine, you want to fight? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT! SHADOWFARAMON! GO!"

_**Far off in the middle of a desert...**_

"Ebony! Ebony! Shawn, Ebony won't wake!"

"Okay, stand back Mira, here comes the bucket of ice water!"

Ebony's eyes flew open at these words and sat up so fast she sprained her back muscles. "Don't you dare do that Shawn!" glaring at the boy.

"Cool down, I don't have the water," he said, gesturing around him as proof, "we just did that so you'd wake up. And plus, it's hard enough to get a semi-warm bucket of water here in this heat." Shawn was tall and was very thin because of the lack of food. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that usually had a spark of mischief in it but was dimmed from exhaustion. He was wearing a navy coloured shirt with beige pants.

Mira had red-orange hair up to the middle of her back and serious grey-blue eyes. She had on a white T-shirt with an orange tank top over it and a blue jean skirt."

Mira hugged her friend hard. "We haven't seen you in ages Ebony!" Ebony smiled. She had met her two friends when her father had taken over yet another race of people; the Agility people. These people were gifted with the power of unbelievable speed.

Shawn and Mira were both Agility people. Mira was from a much respected family while Shawn was one of the more middle class one. When the people were defeated by the Legion and their family's killed, Shawn and Mira had stuck together since they had been friends since childhood and found themselves in the Legions slave encampment. They befriended Ebony when her father sent her there while he took care of 'businesses.

Then Ebony remembered something. "Lupemon! Is he here?" she anxiously asked her friends. Mira and Shawn looked at each other then looked at Ebony. To her disappointment, they shook their heads. "Sorry Ebony," said Shawn, "The Legion guards only brought you."

Ebony groaned and laid back down, her mind going a mile a minute. All she could recall was a bunch of officers forcing her into a van and them driving off into the desert.

"But Ebony, get this. Your dad went to the Sky Territory and killed every single person, man, woman, and child." Mira looked worriedly at her friend, hating to be the bearer of bad news. She knew that Ebony was from the Sky Territory, from her mothers' side.

The raven-haired girl closed her eyes, not allowing herself to show any signs of weakness and tears. She had known this was coming. She knew for the longest time that her father was bent on destroying the last 3 major races of people in the Digital world; the Sky, Agility, and the Singers.

It was said that there was a war in the real world. The people divided up into clans and the clans waged war against each other. It was so long ago that the people did not write it down and all who were old enough to remember, died.

Three of the weakest clans had escaped to the Digital World and had inherited magical gifts. The Skies were given the gift to govern the Skies and control weather. The Agility was given the power of speed and the Singers were given the power of song.

Now, Ebony's race was gone. Tears filled her eyes but she kept them shut. Finally, when she felt the tears subside, she opened them and finally took in her surroundings. They were in a shed-like shanty with sun pouring in through the cracks. This was Mira and Shawn's home.

Suddenly, Mira ran towards the door and flung it open. Actually, it seemed like she was beside Ebony's bed just a minute ago and suddenly appeared at the door. She peered at something that was kicking up a lot of dust. Many other shanties opened their door and children and teenagers, some only a few years older than Ebony and her friends because most of the adults were killed by the Legion in fear of a rebellion, walked out.

Shawn quickly appeared beside Mira. He gasped, "So the rumors are true." "What rumors?" said Ebony running towards the door a lot slower that her friends. "Rumors have been going around that the great City of the Singers has fallen and they killed everyone but one person and," he continued, "they captured a Digidestined."

**_In the Cage..._**

Siena's eyes fluttered open. The visions around her were very blurry. Sunlight shot through something that looked like bars, except this all looked like an oil painting that was smeared around with grimy hands.

Then something hit her. No, it wasn't a thought, it was realization. She realized she couldn't breathe! Her senses slowly came back to her. Her vision slowly straightened up and the pain in her arm returned. The heat of the day was so unbearable that Siena struggled to breathe but every breath she managed to draw and stale and dry.

Finally, she managed to get her heart and lungs to calm. 'Where am I?' she thought.

Suddenly, the car stopped in the middle of what looked like a slave encampment except they were all children almost no older than her! Her eyes darted towards three people, a boy with brown hair, and girl with fiery orange hair, and a raven haired girl.

Then, Siena heard a rustle behind her and finally realized that there was a girl sitting behind her. The girl had brown hair braided unto a messy braid and a dirty blue dress. She seemed a year of two older that Siena. "Hello," said Siena cautiously, "who are you?"

The girl remained silent, staring at her with her jade green eyes.

"Can you talk?" said Siena, feeling a bit irritated with all the heat and the sand blowing in. The girl shook her head slowly. "Oh." And that is all they said to another.

That night, Siena tossed and turned, her only pillow the sandy straw some guards had thrown at her through the bars. Her shirt was damp from sweat and the pain in her eyes from the sand that had accidentally blown in. The mute girl had a pillow though, probably because she had been a longer captive in this prison. But when she woke up in the morning, the pillow was under Siena's head and the girl was lying on some straw.

After that, the girls became good friends. Although it seemed like the girl was mute, she was a very good listener. She seemed to like it very much when Siena talked about the other Digidestined and how she had met her parents' younger self. Also, after a few minutes of hand gestured and writing on the sandy metal floor, Siena learned that the girl's name is Lydia and that she, was a Singer.

**_To Be Continued..._**

Kaguya: The End! I'll try to get the next chapter done ASAP!


	15. Into The West

Tai's senses slowly returned but the first this that hit him was pain. Excruciating pain and horrible, horrible thirst. He let out a little groan and his eyes fluttered open. Then he heard a gasp and a flurry of movement and when his eyes opened, all the Digidestined were crowded around him.

"TAI! TAI'S ALIVE! EVERYBODY COME QUICK!" came Nolee's excited voice. Tai slowly sat up, his head throbbing like mad. Next thing he knew, Sora flung her arms around him and hugged him REALLY hard.

"But...but why aren't you dead?" questioned Matt, though his eyes were shining with happiness at the prospect of his friend being alive. "I don't know I was knocked out or something..." then he reached into his shirt pocket (which had a hole in it) and drew out Siena's necklace except now, it had a bullet in the middle.

"So THAT'S what saved you!" Tyler said joyfully but then Tai looked at him with concern. "What happened to you?" That was a good question, since Tyler and Koromon were sporting many, many cuts and bruises. "Tyler defeated Owikairo at least, that's what I think happened because suddenly, everything became black and there was a whole bunch of screaming and..." David made a bunch of hand gestures, "and he was gone."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So is really wasn't ME that burnt up that carpet, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Siena told Lydia, who looked very amused. Judging by the look on her face, Lydia didn't believe that a rabid armadillo burnt up her living room carpet.

It was their 3rd day in the cage. The sparse straw did little to protect them from the hot steel floor of the cage.

Suddenly, a bunch of armed guards burst into one of the rows of shanties and forced the door open. A few seconds later, they came out with a little girl with blonde hair. They threw her into a black van and in a swirl of dust, they took off.

"Where are they taking her?" asked Siena, knowing full well what the answer would be. Lydia drew her trembling hand across her throat.

_Death_

Over the last few days, their rations were getting smaller and smaller. Often, Siena would find some of Lydia's food on her plate. Her selflessness brought tear to her eyes, but overwhelmed her with horrible guilt. Everytime, Siena would put the food back, but find out that it would be dumped back into the plate.

They both agreed that there was a lack of food and so that's why some prisoners were being taken away. Everyday, children were being taken away to who knows where. But they knew it wasn't far off because while they were sleeping, horrible shrieks of pain were heard, echoing along the desert dunes.

A horrible scream pierced the night's silence. Siena woke up from her uneasy slumber, remembering the ginger haired boy and the small girl with the flaxen hair that was taken away. Siena shivered in the night sky.

A sob escaped her throat.

_Do not cry...._

Siena rocked back and forth, desperately keeping the tears back.

_Do not cry...do not cry...do not cry...do not cry...do not cry..._

Siena groped around her neck for her star. Of course, realizing it was gone. Just before the tears were going to spill out, Siena realized Lydia was awake. The tears receded. Lydia looked sympathetic, knowing that Siena lost her star, since Siena told her about it before.

Lydia beckoned for her to come. Then, she pointed to the night sky. Her hazel eyes full of knowing, she pointed to the night sky. Siena noticed that she was pointing to a single star in the navy sky. The star was defiantly smaller than her star, but it glimmered and winked like her own in light. Siena smiled and whispered, "Thank you Lydia." Lydia smiled and retreated to her corner and Siena did the same.

_"When we get out of here, I'll show Lydia all around Odaiba and she can meet my friends and family."_ This was a comforting thought so it lulled her to sleep.

That night Siena had a strange dream. She was still in her corner and on her sleeping mat, but Lydia was standing near the iron bars, the shafts of light illuminating her face. And she could _sing..._

_Lay down, your sweetened weary head  
Night is falling, you have come to journeys end  
Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling, from across a distant shore  
Why do you weep  
What are these tears upon your face  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
Your only sleeping  
What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
Into silver glass  
A light on the water_

_All souls pass  
Hope fades, into the world of nigh  
Through shadows falling, out of memory and time  
Don't say, we have come now to the end  
White shores are calling, you and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping  
What can you see  
On the horizon  
Why do the white gulls call  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
And all will turn  
Into silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the west._

Siena smiled faintly, what a nice dream.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222


	16. Our Little Secret

Kaguya: sighs I'm sorry to say that this will not be a happy chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Digidestined children, Shawn, Mira, Ebony, and Lydia.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Siena woke up, still drooping with fatigue. Lydia was already up and waiting for the guards to open the barred door and let them have their very short morning walk. Siena shook the stray sand from her unruly brown hair and walked to where her friend was.

Being confined in a prison in the middle of the desert was very uncomfortable. It has been about 5 days and she longed to go home.

Today was a particularly hot day and she just realized there was something in her pocket. Lydia watched with interest as Siena's eyes widened as she pulled out a photograph.

She remembered the day very well. All the kids were there, standing around a bench in front of the old brick in an alleyway. The wall was covered with graffiti but no one cared too much since it was just an alleyway. There was also the lone, rickety metal bench someone had discarded there. When they were getting ice cream one August day, they had noticed this and for some reason, found this very amusing and asked someone to take a picture with all of them there.

Siena eagerly showed this to Lydia. "See, these were the friends I was telling you about. That's Justin and Arianna, Josh, Terry and Kerry on the bench, Kira, David, you know, the guy that likes her? Isabel and Brendan, Kira's brother, and Nolee, his best friend on their left, and that's me and my brother, Tyler on their other side." There they were, grinning broadly. She remembered showing this picture to her mother Sora the night before Gennai sent them to the Digital World. Sora shook her head. "Why in the world would you take a picture of you and you friends with a old bench and a wall?" Tai had playfully ruffled his daughters' hair. "Well I guess she has a knack of seeing things that are unique and special don't you?" She had nodded vigorously, smiling with her mouth full of her mothers delicious cooking.

She sighed. It seemed so long ago! She gave the picture to Lydia. "You can have it." It would be too painful to see it everyday anyway. And Lydia would let her see it whenever she wanted. Lydia smiled and clutched the picture to her chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Digidestined were gathered around a fire. They were feeling very lost. They didn't know what to do. Siena was gone, Tai was still very weak, and they completely lost their sense of direction. Tyler was at his wits end, very much not like their cheerful, easy-going leader they were accustomed to.

Tyler and Siena were like positive and negative, the rose and its thorn. They balanced each other out perfectly. Where one was weak the other was strong. They wouldn't be able to cope without each other.

Josh was flipping through his Biology textbook, his glasses illuminated against the fire. His placid expression grew more annoyed since Tyler had started pacing in front of him.

Finally he shut his book with a snap. "Tyler Kamiya will you stop pacing and bugging the HELL out of me?" Tyler sat down next to Josh. "Sorry but I don't know what to do!" he said desperately. Josh sighed and told him. "Okay my dad and I went to this stress relief clinic because my mom said we both needed to. I'm going to try the process the did on me." He said.

"Okay close your eyes..."

Tyler closed them.

"And relax..."

Tyler didn't relax, but Josh continued.

"Now what do you hear?"

Beep-beep-beep

"I hear Gennai calling us that Siena's going to be alright."

"Very good! A positive thought!'

Beep-beep-beep

Ari ran over and quickly snatched up Josh's digivice. "You idiots! He's actually calling!"

Tyler immediately opened his eyes and said, "REALLY?"

All the Digidestined crowded around Ari to hear the (hopefully) good news.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy girl!" roared a voice. Siena woke with a start. 'This is it, they're here to kill me.' But to her surprise, it was Lydia they were forcing to her feet.

"Where are you taking her!" Siena yelled, sleep immediately banished from her eyes. The gigantic guard smiled at her, revealing horribly yellow teeth. Siena flinched. Growing up in the household of Sora Kamiya, Siena Kamiya had always brushed her teeth every night to avoid her mother's wrath. "To the East."

The East was death...

The guard chuckled at Siena's shocked expression. "What use would Usurper have for a song less songbird?" he roared with laughter. Siena's mind raced. The dream! It must have been real! The one of Lydia singing! Siena opened her mouth to tell the guard when she heard a voice in her head '_Don't_'

Siena stared at Lydia. Lydia was talking to her with her mind! '_If they find out that I can use my powers, they will use me to destroy the Digital World!_' Surprisingly Siena found herself thinking back to Lydia.

'_But you can't just DIE?_' she silently wailed. '_I have to. As long as they don't find out I CAN use the Singers powers. I'll be dead by then so it'll be safe, they can't to anything to me._' Lydia winked and smiled a little. '_It'll be our little secret._'

Finally the guard said gruffly, "Let's go now." And the unlocked the bared door and pushed Lydia out. She looked back at Siena and Siena could see emotions swirling in Lydia's jade eyes. A tinge of sadness but mostly happiness and... relief? Like she knew this was coming.

The door swung shut and Lydia was gone.

Siena fell to her knee and this time, there was no Lydia to stop the tears.

For the first time in 7 years, Siena Kamiya cried.

That night, there was no screaming of pain, and this, to Siena, was even worse.

Silence...

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaguya: sighs Yep, Lydia's dead... I hate killing off characters!


	17. Escape From The Prison Camp!

Kaguya: I feel kind of bad for killing of Lydia now…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Mira quietly shut the shanty door on her way in. She had just gone to collect their meager rations. Chunks of stale bread and dust-laced water. Ebony had insisted to go with her but Mira refused. "Your lungs aren't used to the dust of the desert yet." Mira had stated gently but firmly.

Ebony had blushed in embarrassment. It was true though, every time Ebony stepped out of the shanty, a wrack of coughs would force her to double over. Her lungs were very delicate and even the slightest whiff of perfume can make her cough like mad.

Of course, it wasn't like there was any perfume here.

Now she looked up from her thin cot. "Who?" she said. Mira didn't need to say anything. From the look on her face, she knew that more were taken to the 'East'. Last day, the Singer girl had been killed and now who? Mira sighed. "Celine Namura and Keitaro Segawa, they were only five." Salty tears ran down Mira's cheeks. "I u-used t-to tutor t-them" she managed to make out amid sobs.

Ebony was at a loss of what to do. "I'm sorry…" she said sorrowfully. But Mira cried on. "Celine had the voice of a nightingale but was hopeless at grammar, and Keitaro was a whiz at science but lacked in mathematics…" she cradled these thoughts in her mind like it would bring them back and cried like her heart was breaking.

That night, Mira was oddly emotionless, as if she was contemplating something. Shawn and Ebony just ate their dinner in silence as they waiting for her to tell them the news.

After the last drop of water was drunk, Mira slammed down her bowl and cleared her throat. They looked at their friend expectantly, waiting for her to drop the bomb.

"It's time we saved the Digidestined." Mira finally stated.

* * *

Siena leaned against the steel walls, drawing indescribable symbols in the sand. That's what she had been doing for the last 3 days, just sitting there, she sadness to deep for tears.

She didn't eat, drink, or go out on those scarce walks the guards allowed. Just sitting there, like in suspended animation.

Life sucked.

It took away your friend in this _hellish prison camp_ that burnt up people.

It took you away from your friends in this- this _world_ when you've hardly even been out of your _continent_ in your own world.

She was bubbling with angry, self-pity, and sadness.

* * *

It was night.

The stars shined overhead and no noise clouded Siena Kamiya's placid sleeping state.

Except for a few well-chosen but hushed curses in the night and random _shh_'s when his vocabulary got too loud or extended in variety.

This is how Shawn reacted to humid nights.

* * *

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" A birthday cake was in front of the twins and they were looking anxiously at the candles, waiting for their moment of glory. Finally, Siena and Tyler blew out the candles and not one flames was left.

"Now it's time to wake up!" Sora said to her twins. Siena frowned. "What was her mother saying." The guests started to walk to the living room to open presents, chatting amongst themselves. But, they were all saying, "Wake up Siena! Wake up Siena!" over and over.

Siena woke up and saw that the barred door was open. "What?" she thought, scratching her head. Suddenly, three heads appeared at the entrance. Siena wanted to let out a scream but somehow it turned out like a squeak. Shawn, Mira, and Ebony looked from Siena to each other. "We've got a lot of explaining to do…" Ebony said glumly.

* * *

Siena looked at them, distrusting. "If you really are trying to do what you are saying, why didn't you do this much sooner." Siena said crossly. Mira and Shawn looked at each other helplessly. The truth is, they really didn't know…

But Ebony quickly found an answer. "There were Legion officers prowling around everywhere. I think they'd see 4 kids, especially _you_," she pointed to Siena, "prowling around during the night." She shot back.

Siena was very, very tired and didn't have the strength for this conversation. What if they were Legion officers but also, what if they really were who they said they were? This is why Siena failed Logic at school. All the teacher comments said, "_Siena, you are a gifted student but you don't apply yourself._" Siena fought to keep here eyes open. Time for a rash decision.

"Can't we discuss this tomorrow?" she yawned. Shawn shook his head. "No, either you come or rot in this cell." He said firmly. Well that got her awake. "Oh fine." Siena said crossly. If her mother was here, Sora Kamiya was certainly scold her daughter. "_These decent people are trying to save you and this is how you repay them? By griping about how tired you are?_"

Out of her fatigue, Siena tried to think pleasant thoughts. "So…how are we going to get out of here?" she said as nicely as she could. Mira grabbed her hand. "Like this!" she said cheerfully and started to run.

Really, really, really, really, really, really fast.

* * *

"Stay where you are." Ari said finally, not taking her eyes off Josh's digivice. "What? Is that all Gennai said? 'Stay were you are?'" Matt attempted to take the digivice away from Ari but Ari was too quick. "Yes that's all he said!" she said, very cross that no one believed her. "You think I'd lie about this stuff?"

Suddenly, a huge wind blew and it made Ari accidentally let to of Josh's digivice. Luckily, Gomamon made a fantastic leap from Josh's head and caught it with his teeth. Josh tried to say, "Fantastic catch." But his words got lost in the wind.

As suddenly as it had come, the wind died down. 4 strangers were standing there, except two of them looked like they were about to vomit. "Erg… next time, slow down a bit, please?" after saying these words, the raven-haired girl darted into the woods threw up, presumably. The other one that looked sick didn't, because she realized who was there.

"Tyler!"

* * *

Kaguya: Well, Siena's back from that prison camp. I got a bit tired of all the angst so I had Siena come back a little early!

Sakura: snorts More like a chapter…

Kaguya: 0.0 YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! takes frying pan and hits her mutters _why couldn't I be an only child…_

Sakura: Hey, I read that!


	18. Around The Campfire

**Kaguya: Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! I'm really glad I got Siena out of the prison camp before I watched 'Wicker Park' because it's chock full of angst, which put me in a kind of 'angst syndrome' for a few hours… ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything in this story except for Tyler and co. **

* * *

Siena shifted from her position on the tree. Not exactly ecstatic about falling asleep on the ground, she climbed a tree and sat among the tree branches and pine needles and inhaled the scent of Christmas.

It was there Siena realized that she didn't remember what month it was, what the season was back in the Real World, and whether it was hot or cold back there. Were they still newly back into school? Or were they shopping for Christmas presents?

Siena pondered about this lightly. After being in a Prison Camp for about a week in the middle of nowhere and being flung into the Digital World, she had enough on her mind to make herself forget if leaves were covering the ground, or snow.

They had been staying here in the forest for about 3 days now. They were in a terrible position. Tai was still weak after being shot at (which Yolei had gladly informed her of) and Siena was suffering from malnutrition, dehydration, you name it, she was sick with it.

* * *

**Siena's POV**

I heard a creak and a rustle from the branch beside me and I stiffened, ready to punch, kick, and generally hurt whoever was there. I was expecting the stupid cocky prison guard the dragged Lydia away.

But it was Justin.

So that was okay.

More okay then I'd admit, I admit. **(A/N: Did that make any sense?)**

He didn't really say anything, just kind of sat there, staring at the stars. With his face illuminated by the fire Ken had started, I didn't realize how hazel-brown his eyes were…

Whoa.

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!

* * *

**Justin's POV**

It was amusing, really to see how red Siena's face got, for a reason I really didn't know.

She started muttering something along the lines of. "Stupid…brown…thinking…turning…into…Ari…" Turning into my sister? What? "Are you alright?"

Siena acknowledged my presence and laughed weakly. "I'm fine…really."

I didn't buy it.

"Okay then." I closed my eyes. If I knew Siena Kamiya well enough, she would tell me in 3 seconds.

Three…

* * *

**Siena's POV**

Crap, Justin knows me too well… I'm probably going to tell him…

No… no…no…

* * *

**Justin's POV**

Two…

* * *

**Siena's POV**

He'd probably laugh, I mean, the first time I met him when I was 5 in Kindergarten he teased me and I threw a rock at him. Although he isn't exactly the type to keep a grudge, right?

* * *

**Justin's POV**

One…

* * *

**Siena's POV**

"Okay! Fine! I give up!" Justin turned around from his branch and smirked at me.

God, I hate him…

* * *

** Neutral POV**

"So, what have you been thinking about?" Justin leaned against his side of the tree trunk.

"You know, stuff that happened at the Camp, been kind of wallowing in my thoughts a bit."

* * *

** Siena's POV**

Ha! Understatement of the Century…

* * *

** Neutral POV**

"You know, it's okay to talk about it." Justin picked at the peeling dry bark of the tree. Siena stiffened on the branch on the other side of the tree. "I know that!" Siena shot back.

* * *

** Siena's POV**

How come he acts like he knows everything! How infuriating! "For a fact, Kamiya, I used to not talk about what I'm thinking, which, for a fact, is exactly what you're doing."

"Hmm?" Well, he was right. After shedding a few tears after seeing Tyler and the others, I hadn't told them what happened.

I try to pretend that Lydia didn't die, that Lydia was still alive, or at least I never knew her at all. When one is in a world full of Digimon and a potentially mental assassin trying to take over the world, I learned I had to be on my guard.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Sure you do." I was getting sleepy.

"You were thinking that you have to be on you're guard because we're in a world full of Digimon and the fact that we're fighting a potentially mental assassin that you shouldn't tell us, your friends, what happened in that Prison Camp."

After a pause Justin added. "And you're tired."

Oh my goodness…

* * *

** Neutral POV**

"You, you can read MINDS?" Siena always knew that Ari and Justin had a knack for communicating through thinking but she didn't think he was able to read people's thoughts.

Through the darkness, Siena could see Justin shrug. "Yeah, it's something I knew I could do ever since I was little. I started doing it kind of subconsciously, like for some reason finding out my mom was making liver sticks. Then I would use my allowance and go out to eat a hot dog from the hot dog stand across the street. Sometimes I let Ari tag along if she found out."

Siena smiled. She could imagine 7-year-old Justin crossing the street to the hot dog vendor, dragging Ari along. "That's funny." That was all she could think of to say. "I never really told anyone about that before, because I always felt guilty because my mom always worked so hard when my dad was away. She always could hardly find enough time to make us dinner, and there I was, eating hot dogs while my mom, tired from her cooking show, still made dinner for us."

"Anyways, I used to be always bitter about my dad not being here on Planet Earth while he was at Mars. Like he never had any time for us. Well, I managed to talk to a bunch of people about it, in the end when my dad came home we had a bunch of family trips and it was really fun."

"Whatever happened there was probably really bad, but that Lydia person you met at the prison camp, do you think she would have wanted you to suffer in silence? Because sooner or later your memory of her will fade over time and everyone knows that if you want to remember someone, you share what happened. Then, Lydia would be alive forever, in your memory. Don't you think that's what she would have wanted?"

Siena stared at the boy. Was this really Justin Ishida? The boy with no feelings at all? She leaned back on the trunk. But what he said did make sense. In the end Lydia had to suffer in silence to save her people. Lydia, knowing that she would die soon, had given her half her share of food so Siena would live on. So Siena would _remember_ her.

Siena noticed a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. 'I cried enough already.' She thought, 'but at least I know it's nothing to be ashamed about.'

After a while, Siena said, "It all started when the guards brought me to the prison camp…"

* * *

"Tai? You're still awake?" Tai looked up, and saw Sora. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to protect her from the cold night air. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Tai smiled and shook his head. "I don't mind, go right ahead."

Sora sat next to her friend on the log near the fire. "So, how's everything?" she asked. Tai chuckled, "Besides being almost shot, pretty darn good, I'll bet." "Yeah, about that…" Sora looked sad and gazed into the fire.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Why? You could have died!"

"Ah… forget about it."

"You almost DIED and you say FORGET ABOUT IT?"

"Uh huh."

Sora giggled in spite of herself. Tai, he's such a prat. Sora looked at her friend. '_But a sweet prat._' Sora mentally declared. "But I'm sorry about a lot of things actually. You know, Matt, and that thing that happened at Oblivion and all…"

Tai looked exasperated. "Fine! If you want to bug you guilt-ridden self with a bunch of stuff that happened in the past, so will I! I'm sorry for stealing your chocolate bunny in 5th grade, I'm sorry for vomiting in your hat, I'm sorry for tripping you during soccer and spraining you ankle, and…"

"Tai!" Sora tried to look annoyed, but failed and started to laugh. "But Tai…"

"What?"

"How come you're able to forgive me so easily?"

"Because that's what friends do, forgive."

Sora smiled at the simplicity of that answer. "Well, I still feel bad…"

Tai buried his face in his hands. "Well, stop then, it's all over!"

"Well, at least let me take you to the school dance back at the real world." Sora stated quickly. "The, the what?" Tai stuttered.

"Oh, come on Tai! If you don't, I'll still feel bad and guilt-ridden." Sora jokingly begged. Tai, playing along, replied with a huge exasperated sigh. "Oh, fine then, but only so you'll feel better."

"Great! Thank you!" Giving her best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Sora skipped over to where Mimi's sleeping bag was a proceeded to shake her other best friend awake to tell her the good new.

Tai gazed into the fire and smiled. Everything was going to be all right after all.

* * *

**Kaguya: Ah! I'm not exactly used to writing fluffy feel-good chapter after all those angst-ridden chapters, but I felt happy writing this chapter though. Thanks to Agumon 2005 and BlueSakuramon for reviewing! **

**Also, I added hints of Siena/Justin in this chapter. Did you like it? Tell me! If you did, I'll probably continue it in the sequel. If there is a sequel. Would you want one? I've kind of been planning for one, I have the plot all worked out and everything, so tell me! **


	19. Clean Cut

**Kaguya: **Wai! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I haven't had much time because of school, so I had to resort to writing short chapters and one shots…

* * *

"Yollleeeiii…."

"Yollleeeiii…."

"Hmm… just five more minutes mom, just five…" Yolei snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, into her dreams of chocolate cake and flan. "Hmm… chocolate…"

Then, she felt a horrible tickling sensation in her ear. Immediately the chocolate and the flan disappeared and she started giggling, but was annoyed and angry at the same time. Tears came to her eyes, trying to fight the horrible, horrible tickling. "Alright, I'm up, you evil, evil people." Yolei groaned. "Why is the sun so bright this morning?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Because I made it that way." Replied a grinning Ken with a blade of grass in his hand. " She stuck her tongue out at him. She was in no mood to argue with him.

She stalked to the edge of the river, mumbling about how horrible Ken was, to wake her from her dream. At that moment, her stomach growled, and she looked around, embarrassed but glad no one had heard. She exhaled. Oh, what she would do for a piece of chocolate…

She removed her glasses and splashed water on her face, jolting her senses painfully. As she groped around for her glasses, she felt it being handed to her. Curious, she put them on and saw that she was face to face with Kerry.

"Oh." Yolei smiled, "Thank you very much." Kerry didn't want to stay long for reasons a) She didn't know what to tell her 'future' mom, and b) Last time she had looked, Arianna had been looking at her breakfast hungrily.

"N…no problem. None at all." She stuttered. As she turned around and started to walk away, seeing how she didn't know what to talk to her mother about anymore, she called over her shoulder. "Josh says we'll be at the Lone Tower soon, about 2 days if we hurry."

Yolei's back was to her, but she could see her nodding. Taking this as a chance to leave she scurried back to Ari and her breakfast. If it wasn't there, Ari was going down.

* * *

Tyler and Tai were sitting a few feet away from the group. In his right hand, Tai had a stick and in the other, a piece of bread from Joe's dwindling rations. Tyler was doing the exact same, a true sign they were father and son. 

"So, what I'm thinking is," Tai jabbed the drawing of the sorry excuse for the two cliffs on the dirt ground. What he was saying was hardly intelligible, for his mouth was full of bread, making Tyler wince when flecks of bread came out whilst he was speaking. This was one difference, for Tyler was also the son of Sora Kamiya. "The last time we had an evil Digimon attacking the Digital World was Malomyotismon." He glanced and Tyler. "You following?"

Tyler nodded. "We were all fans of Uncle Takeru's novels, except back then, we thought they were just fiction…" he ended with unease. Tai poked his shoulder with the stick in a supposed 'comforting' way. "Hey, we probably didn't tell you for a good reason. But anyway, I'll just apologize in advance."

"But anyway, your Digimon are at a Champion level, yes?" seeing Tyler nod, he continued, "Matt and I will Warp-Digivolve, if we can. Seeing as how we have no idea what Usurpers next attack will be, we'll try our best. Now," Tai said, jabbing his stick rather violently into the ground. "We must think about our position right now. Siena is still weak from those days in that cage. What do you suppose we do? Slow down our pace and wait for her to regain he strength?"

Tyler shook his head. "Siena will pull through somehow. Besides, she'd really hate that, and us, if we decided that." Tai grinned at him. "I'm not surprised, because I'd hate that too."

* * *

"Armadillomon! Stop that! You're kicking dust into my eyes!" Armadillomon, bored to frenzy, had started digging like mad for no apparent reason. Cody had explained that it was probably Armadillomon's instinct to do, since he was part armadillo. But it was driving patient Nolee into a frenzy. She leaned against a nearby tree. Nolee was never a really strong girl, often victim to fainting fits and sicknesses. Then, a _chomp_ sound made her blood run cold. 

Ebony, who had been dragged along by Mira and Shawn with Siena, had been rather annoyed. Just because she was Usurper's daughter and really wasn't used to hard work didn't mean she was absolutely useless. Every time she wanted to do something to contribute to the camp one of the Digidestined or Mira or Shawn would take it away from her, saying she shouldn't exert herself.

The Digidestined had been in awe that she was betraying her own father, but with a toss of her head she just replied that that person was NOT her father. What she was saying was true to her ears, and didn't give a care to say otherwise. In the last few days, the three started to walk with the Digidestined, wanting to prove some sort of help along the battle against Usurper. Mira and Shawn were a great help, but not Ebony, which really irritated her.

Seeing a patch of mushrooms near their campsite, she picked them and gave them to Mira, who proved to be a great cook. She stood near the cooking fire, making it look like she was enjoying a cool breeze that was blowing by, but really inhaling the wonderful smell of mushrooms.

But a scream jolted her thought, and she looked towards the nearby forest in a panic. She saw the strangest sight ever, as it seemed Nolee's long braid was caught in a tree? She ran over to the screaming girl, along with Siena, Shawn, and Biyomon. "Miss Nolee, are you all right?" Biyomon said worriedly. "Of course she's not stupid. A tree grew a mouth and ate her braid." Armadillomon snapped, obviously worried about Nolee.

Shawn seemed to know what to do. Running away, then coming back with a butcher knife from Mira. "Shawn, what are you doing?" Brandon, hearing all the commotion, was remotely puzzled at what was going on. Puzzlement turned into shock, for seeing some boy holding a butcher knife over his best friend was not a sight anyone wanted to see.

"Nolee, I'm sorry, but I'll need to cut you braid off, okay?" Shawn said kindly, ignoring Brandon. "But, but…" Nolee stuttered. "Don't worry, you're hair will grow back." Ebony said soothingly. Nolee sniffed and nodded.

"Well, here goes…" Raising the knife above his head, he brought it down in one clean blow. Nolee closed her eyes, and then felt the tugging sensation cease from her head.

Her hand immediately flew to the back of her head. Her hair was so short now, to her shoulders. She sighed, she had been so vain about her hair, conditioning it every day, then braiding it with the utmost care… but her head very much more comfortable now, without the weight of her braid.

Ebony smiled down at her. "You still look very pretty, maybe even more even." Brandon looked away and blushed. Kira, wondering why everyone was all crowding around a tree, heard of Nolee's predicament and found a blue hair ribbon in her backpack for Nolee. She tied some of it up and fastened in with a small bow, smiling at her work.

* * *

Shawn, however, was not too happy. Returning the butcher knife to Mira, he frowned at the trees. "Shawn, what's wrong?" Mira said, concerned. Lowering his voice to a whisper as not to frighten the others, he said, "It's the trees. Although trees in the Digital world are much more active than the ones in Nolee's world, they don't just go and bite off braid of little girls." He straightened up. "It must be Usurpers influence." 

Mira thought it was a good time to voice a question to Shawn. "Shawn, why are we heading to the Lone Towers in the first place anyway? Usurper might attack anywhere. Why there?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I was the one that said we should head in that direction. If we're lucky, Usurper will attack there. Once we defeat him, the world will split the past and the present. The towers are probably the beginning of the seam that connects these two times and the future Digidestined _must be there_ when the switch is beginning, or else they are stuck in the past."

* * *

**Kaguya: **Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will definatly be longer, since then my science project is done and over with. For the last two chapters I've been delaying the final battle between Usurper and the Digidestined because I realized that I've kind of kept the spotlight on the Kamiya twins, and less on the other characters like Nolee and Kerry. The other characters had slightly less personality development then I'd like, as I've realized when I read through the Prophesy. But, the final battle will come soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

Special Thanks to **Agumon 2005** and **BlueSakuramon** for reviewing! I really appreciate it!


	20. Beyond and Above

**Kaguya: I can't believe this story is coming to a close! I've been writing the Prophesy for… a year, I think. It'll be so strange…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song 'This Brilliant Dance' by Dashboard Confessional. **

**Special thanks to Anubis24 and Agumon 2005 for reviewing!**

**Oh, fun fact: Agumon 2005, did you know that the first story I ever read on this website was your story Digimon: Season 2:75? That was back when I didn't have an account yet! **

* * *

Ari shivered as the Digidestined trekked eastward. They had been walking for 2 days now on small rations and little sleep. Palmon was walking alongside her, ready to guard her human partner if the time came. Although Palmon didn't voice her worrying, she had confided in Biyomon her worries of Digivolving. 

"It's hard enough to walk so long. How will we know if we have enough energy to Digivolve?" Palmon had whispered. Biyomon thought for a minute before answering. "Even though we might be walking into a death trap, how will things get much better if didn't get there soon? We are almost running out of food and then we'll be very stuck." One thing Palmon liked and didn't like about Biyomon; she was very, very honest.

But what good would they be able to do? The only level they were able to Digivolve at was Champion, and against what they had seen, they were very weak against them. They've been able to hold out okay with the help of the past Digidestined, but the Prophesy had not said anything about them. They knew that their parents would help them in any way that they could, but Palmon had a dreaded feeling that somehow, they'd be on their own when the time came.

Ari shivered again, but this time Palmon didn't notice, too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Terry, who was walking behind her with Wormmon on his shoulder, jogged up to the cold girl. "Hey, you cold Ari?" he asked politely. To his surprise, Ari shook her head vehemently. "No, it's this feeling this place gives you. Can't you feel the dark energy?"

Terry was unsure, as he had felt no such thing. "Well, if you're sure…" He had always felt strange talking to Ari, who was two years younger **(A/N: I changed Ari's age because I realized that there is no way she can be 6 months younger than her brother. Thanks to Vigatus for pointing that out for me! Let's just say that she went to Kindergarten at age 4 along with Justin, who is a year older than her. My friend went to Kindergarten when she was 4, so it's possible.)** . He adjusted his walking pace so he would fall behind Ari again when the girl whirled around. "Terry," she said, her voice sounding very odd. "did you know that I did ballet once?"

It took Terry a few minutes for his brain to process what the girl had said. This was certainly strange. The reason the Digidestined had become friends was only because their parents had been. Although they all got along great, his relationship with Ari had always been rocky for some reason. Ari, for some reason, had always been the most distant to him. When he thought it was apart of her nature, he'd see her chatting happily with another one of their friends.

Over the years, they established a sort of truce, so that they were civil to each other, while Terry had no idea what in the world made Ari dislike him so. He snapped his fingers, scaring Wormmon. "I remember! You did ballet once back in 4th grade, was it?" But Ari had already turned away, ignoring him. Wanting to continue this conversation, he pushed on. "You were Clara in the Nutcracker, and one of the fairies in A Midsummer Night's Dream. All your teachers thought you were an exceptional dancer, you know."

To his surprise, the girl turned around and gave him a guarded smile. "And you were always an exceptional trumpeter, huh?" Turning around, she walked faster so she'd catch up with Isabel, scaring the girl.

Terry exhaled a sigh of relief. He never knew why it was so difficult to talk to Ari. He shrugged absentmindedly to no one, or at least he thought.

"What are you thinking about Terry?" He immediately snapped out of his reverie, only to find out that Kerry had been standing their looking at him. "Oh… about, stuff." He knew that was probably the lamest answer in the world, but he would resolve this problem between him and Ari, without his sister's help. Usually, she just made things worse.

Kerry looked ahead and smiled. "It's about Ari, isn't it." She said, smiling softly. Terry looked at the girl incredibly. "W…what? No! Why in the world would you think that?" He exploded, causing the half-asleep Wormmon to tumble off his shoulder, but only to be saved by Hawkmon. Wait, what kind of question was that to ask of Kerry, sister and gossip queen of Odaiba?

"Let me tell you a story Terry," she explained slowly, as if talking to a three year old, "about a stupid boy and a ballerina…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Terry! Don't forget! It's 5 o' clock at the Odaiba theatre! Don't be late!" little Arianna called over her shoulder to Terry, who was walking the opposite way. In his right hand he was clutching a ballet concert ticket Ari was going to perform in.

Ari smiled happily and started to skip back home. She didn't like to admit it, but she had a crush on Terry. His kind demeanor, his laugh… Ari sighed and blushed. Today was the day of her ballet concert, and she was allowed to invite one person for free. Her family was coming, of course, but she really, really wanted Terry to come. To show him that she was good at something, and to prove she was not just a little girl.

Finally working up the nerve, she found Terry walking along on the street after school. Terry had listened patiently and had replied, smiling. "I'd love to Ari. It'll be wonderful to see you dance at the theatre." Overjoyed, Ari pressed the ticket into the older boy's hand and ran away.

As soon as she got home, she started to practice her routine for the concert. Mimi had smiled as she looked in on her young daughter. "I wonder what inspires her so?"

* * *

Ari sobbed as she sat at the edge of the stage. She beat her fists on her laps, tears wetting her dress, "He promised! He promised!" Ari cried her heart out. It was unfair, for such a young girl to feel such heartbreak. She heard voices coming from backstage, and she knew that it was her parents looking for her, to congratulate her. 

No, Ari didn't care about their congratulations. She just wanted to hear it from one person, and that person didn't even show up! Bolting out of the theatre, she yelled into the night sky.

"I HATE YOU TERRY!"

_So this is odd,_

_the painful realization that all has gone wrong._

_And nobody cares at all,_

_and nobody cares at all._

_So buried all your lover's clothes_

_and burned the letters lover wrote,_

_but it doesn't make it any better._

_Does it make it any better?_

_And the plaster dented from your fist_

_in the hall where you had your first kiss_

_reminds you that the memories will fade._

_So this is strange,_

_our side stepping has come to be a brilliant dance_

_where nobody leads at all,_

_where nobody leads at all._

_And the picture frames are facing down_

_and the ringing from this empty sound _

_is deafening and keeping you from this sleep._

_And breathing is a foreign task _

_and thinking is just to much to ask_

_and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking_

_eights._

_This is incredible,_

_Starving, insatiable,_

_yes, this is love for the first time._

_Well you'd like to think that you were invincible._

_Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first_

_time?_

_Well this is the last time._

_This is the last time,_

_This is the last time._

"DANCE RECITAL!" Terry exploded. Wormmon covered his ears with two of his many legs. "Please sir, lower your voice." Kerry shushed him. "Oh Terry, don't tell me you forgot! You're so unreliable…" Kerry looked away, disappointed in her older brother.

"B…but it was a friggin' dance recital! How can she stay mad at me for such a stupid thing." One look at Kerry's expression made him want to eat his words. Glaring at him, she shot back. "You know, it's exactly that kind of attitude that makes Ari hate you." Kerry started to stalk away, huffing at how she got such a stupid older brother.

Terry looked away, ashamed. In fact, he HAD remembered to go, except something had come up. He really didn't think that Ari would hate him for that…

* * *

**Flashback**

"Siena? Is that you?" Terry pocketed Ari's ticket, looking at the girl sitting on the street bench. "Ah, Terry!" Siena waved. Terry flushed, looking away. After a few minutes of awkward silence, trying to start a conversation, he noticed the book Siena was holding. "Siena… what are you reading?" he questioned. "Oh you mean this?" Siena said, somewhat disgusted.

"This is my math textbook, my mom says if I don't pass our next math test, she'll take me off the soccer team…" Siena sighed pitifully. For to the girl, no worse punishment could be than to be taken off the soccer team. An idea popped into Terry's mind, and without thinking, he blurted out. "Why don't I tutor you today? Since I've done this math before…" _'What have I done?'_ he thought.

But his foreboding was quickly replaced by happiness, since Siena's expression brightened. "Will you? Thank you so much Terry!" Siena said excitedly. "Does 5:00 sound okay to you? Because I'm busy for the rest of the day."

_'Uh oh… 5:00…'_ "Of course! I have nothing else important today!" Terry smiled. "Great! Then I'll see you then!" Siena jumped up and after a smile to Terry, ran off home. To this day, Terry swore that if he were chocolate, he would have melted on the spot.

But guilt started to wash over him. To ease his thoughts, he thought viciously, _'When will you ever get another chance to talk to Siena! Besides, Ari's just a little girl, she'll understand.' _But as he walked home, to him it seemed like the ticket was vibrating with guilt and shame, so as he was passing a garbage can, he tore it up and threw it in the can.

**End Flashback**

* * *

While Kerry was sending Terry on his guilt trip, Shawn and Mira had taken Siena to a side to discuss something important. Justin, not being the kind of person to trust people to easily, hid behind a tree to listen to their conversation. 

"Siena, how much do you know about your powers?"

Siena stared at her shoes. "Umm…" She scrunched up her forehead and thought hard. "I… see the future." Mira nodded. "So, go on." Siena sighed. "It… used to be Usurper's power before it accidentally got transferred to me?" she said weakly. This was worse than an exam! "And what else?" For some reason, Mira seemed to understand how she felt.

"It… it… I don't know." Siena looked pitifully at the two teenagers. It was embarrassing. Two people that she didn't know very well knew more about her than she did about herself! Together, Mira and Shawn answered. "It attracts Usurper's minions, doesn't it?"

Siena snapped her fingers. "Oh yes! It does! I got a vision once, back in the Real World. Right after than Ogremon seemed to appear!" Siena looked back and forth. "How did you know all this." Since the very beginning, Siena always thought that Shawn and Mira were the cool and collected type, always knowing what to do when to do it. But now, at that question, confusion clouded their eyes and it seemed like they settled into deep thought.

After a few minutes, however, Shawn answered. "Do you believe that everyone has a purpose in life Siena?" Siena shifted her feet in the dirt. "Well, I guess so…" Siena mumbled. Mira smiled gently. "Then you could say we were meant to know, just like you were _meant_ to get the power of prophesy and Ebony was meant to be the child of Usurper. It's the only way we could explain it."

"You want to know something strange…" Shawn was leaning against a tree; the same one Justin was hiding behind. "If we're meant to know things, then I was always supposed to know this…" His eyes were shadowed by his long bangs, but as he looked up at Mira and Siena, his eyes were cold, yet at the same time, full of emotions beyond Siena's comprehending.

"I can't imagine my life after this final battle…"

Siena's eyes widened, and she looked worriedly at Mira. This time, it was her eyes that were shadowed. And in her heart, Siena knew that if Shawn's life ended after the battle coming up, he would be right.

And if Shawn would die, Mira would make sure that she went too.

And that made Siena's blood run cold.

* * *

In the city of Hokkaido, there once lived a family. They were the Namura's, made up of Nanjiro and Satsuki Namura, with their son Ryo and daughter Sumireko. They were a polite and loving family, who were appreciated and well liked by everyone who met them. 

Ryo was a genius. He excelled in all subjects at school, yet the praise of many never made him self centered nor conceited. He was a mathematical prodigy, loved politics, and was above average in literature, mechanics, athletics, and science. His teachers would gush for years on how he was such a polite mannered boy, who always had something kind to say about everyone.

But in his family, Sumireko was Ryo's favorite. She was an average girl, who was like a rock compared to her shining jewel of a brother, but adored him and always wanted to make him proud. Ryo, in turn, didn't care about Sumireko's poor marks in everything he excelled at, but knew that his sister had a kind heart, and to him, that was all that mattered. At the time, Ryo was 15, and Sumireko was 7.

* * *

To this day, the Namura's neighbors didn't know what caused the fire. It was a relatively normal day, except somewhere around 1:00 and 2:00, a fire went out of control in the Namura's kitchen, trapping them inside and killing them. 

When the firefighters got there, it was already too late. Mr. And Mrs. Namura died from heavily severe burns, and Sumireko died from the smoke. The Namura's next-door neighbor Mr. Mizuno said he had seen Ryo playing on this computer when the fire started. His room had been the one closest from the fire. Ryo would not have been able to survive.

Except, no one found Ryo Namura's body. Not even among the ashes.

Ryo Namura had wandered the deserts of the Digital World for year and years, always thirsty, always hungry. He lived off the scraps in dumpsters and at night, wept for Sumireko and his parents.

Every Digimon he had encountered refused to help such a scraggly, dirty boy, even one who begged on his knees for food. His anger was fueled, and at night, instead of weeping, started to plan revenge on the entire Digital World.

By chance, he met the Sky People of the Digital World. They refused to accept his as one of their own, as he was human but no Skyanian. He stayed close by though, observing their powers of changing the weather. His once pure heart was now black with bitterness. He spat and raged at their wealth, including their name on his horrible list of revenge.

The only light left in him was the Skyanian, Violet. She did not scorn him like so many others did. She fed him scraps of food, and he tutored her in homework. She explained the history of the People of the Digital world, and in turn, he listened to her captivating voice.

When they grew up, they married against her family's wishes, and had a daughter; Ebony Sumireko Namura. But alas, Violet died soon after, and Ryo's emotions turned blacker than his daughter's name. Rallying a group with false promises and lies, he began the Legion. He cast the name Ryo away and gave himself a new name; Usurper.

The darkness of the Digital World smiled apon this, and bestowed him powers beyond anybody's reckoning. He willingly let them turn him into a half-human half-machine to increase his power. He was given the knowledge to create machine enhanced Digimon called TX Digimon, and was given the power of prophesy, to destroy any enemies that would one day stand in the way of his greatness.

The darkness also bestowed him a last gift; time. Taking it, he made the Digital World his testing cage, and clashed the past and the future with it. The world was in chaos, and Usurper loved it.

But the People of the Digital World and the Digimon would not stand for this. The Legion lured the Seekermon and other android type Digimon to his side, including Ogremon. He then sought to vanquish anyone who stood in his way, especially the humans of the Digital World; the Sky, Speed, and Singers.

But when he went to destroy the Digidestined; Wizardmon prevailed and withdrew a power of Usurper's, at the cost of his own reincarnated life. This did no good however, for Usurper was half- machine, and was soon able to heal himself, without the power of Prophesy.

For eight years Ryo seethed in anger, but now, finally, he would have his revenge.

* * *

Usurper stared at his reflection in the computer's dark screen. He narrowed his eyes. One side of his face was machine, while the other was human flesh. He had chin-length oily black hair and with his one human eye, a gray-blue orb stared back at him. 

He could still remember a time when his hair had been neat, clean and short, his face full and handsome, and his eyes, not a washed out blue, but an electric blue. But that time is over. He handed over those useless traits after Violet had died, and Ebony knew her father as the hideous, power hungry man he was.

But he had more important things to think about. He leaned back on his chair and thought, skimming over his thoughts. He had an entire region of troops at his beck and call, waiting for his command. Now all he had to do was to wait for the girl…

Word had already reached him that the Digidestined in the desert prison camp had escaped. A horrible grin had graced his face when he thought of that. How wonderful, everything was going according to plan.

Surely those two teens from the Speed clan were already filling them in on what to do. When the power of prophecy had left Usurper, he could still feel bits of it in his mind, calling for him to reclaim what is rightfully his. As soon as Siena started to prophesize…

* * *

"Usurper is driven mad by his greed. The fact that Siena has the power of prophecy makes him insane to no end." It was nighttime again, and everyone was asleep, except for Shawn and Mira, who were on watch duty. 

Shawn nodded, to signify that he understood. "So, all Siena has to do is to probe into her power, then Usurper and his legions will be called. Although it seems foolproof, there must be some glitch to this plan." Shawn stated plainly, but not in a way that he was insulting his friends battle tactics. Mira shook her head, "A simple ambush plan is never _easy_ Shawn, you'd know by now." Mira said shortly, her brown eyes illuminated by the fire.

Minutes of silence settled between the two friends, except for the cracking of fire and the soft breathing of the Digidestined and Ebony. Mira looked at her sleeping friend. "Ebony's destined for greatness. Although it is too early for her, she'll have to be the one to restore peace among the people of the Digital World. I don't need a prophecy to know that." Mira said randomly.

Shawn nodded. "It'll be hard, but she will be able to. She's always had the potential. But nevertheless, she's going to have a hard time, considering who her father is. On the other hand, who else would be a better example of good and bad?" Mira sighed into the cold night air. "Speaking of futures, you really shouldn't have scared Siena earlier today, talking nonsense."

That was the reason Mira had directed their conversation to the future, to get her friend to say that it was just a joke, that he'd be able to see the conclusion of the battle coming up. But Shawn shook his head. " It wasn't nonsense Mira, and I wasn't planning on scaring her, I was just stating a fact, although I may have acted rashly." He ended his sentence in a 'let's-not-talk-about-this-again' tone.

Silence prevailed once again, until Shawn stood up. "Well, if we're lucky, by the next day we'll have a horde of Seekermon on our doorstep." He said, with forced cheerfulness. Mira grimaced. "You say as if it were a good thing."

* * *

**Kaguya: Hmm… I didn't really plan on Shawn and Mira being all 'guider-like.' I guess it was a last minute change in my plotline, along with Shawn predicting his death and all. Terry-Siena-Justin love triangle! It was fun to write . I love the song, 'This Brilliant Dance' by Dashboard Confessional. Since Ari's a ballerina and the song's about first love lost, I thought it would be a good song to put in the chapter. **

**Also, I've been a little worried about starting the sequel because since Digimon stopped airing in my area, my attention has been more directed towards other anime's. I'm afraid I'll lose my interest in Digimon altogether while I'm writing the sequel. Hmm… something to think about. **


End file.
